InuFanfictionCorporation
by nahi
Summary: Mouhahaha CHAP 6 oui oui CHAP 6 vouvou en rendez compte y a 15 page de word ladedans o.O! Bon bien c ca bonne lecture
1. IFC intro

Voici un petit .. .comment dire, une petite description du bulding de la Inu.FANFICTION.corporation et des gens qui y travaille. ET pomale toute les sales sont faite à la moderne comme dans les films américains vous savez les buldings de 20 étages avec les grandes fenêtres et que presque tout en dedans et gris ou blanc ..!  
  
Étage 1 : La sale de réception plutôt classe avec des posters géants des personnages principaux d'Inuyasha ( et à chaque fois qu'inuyasha rentre dans ce bulding il s'enfle toujours la tête à se voir en gros format -__- va savoir pourquoi !) , des bancs et un bureaux de réception donc la réceptionniste reste un mystère puisqu'elle est toujours en pose -___- (alors les vaillantes secrétaire du 4ieme étage on mit une Zolie pancarte marquer monter au 4 si vous voulez des infos les ascenseur sont juste devant vous.) Comme de fait, derrière le bureau qui est occupé un gros 10heures par ans il a 3 jolis ascenseurs.  
  
Étage 2 : Sale de repos ..!!! Sa se son les écrivaines qu'y l'on demander... . .. .. moi qui croyait que c'était des êtres surhumaines qui travaillaient 22h/24 (ben quoi faux bien du temps pour manger et ce laver non !!!)  
  
Étage 3 : (Sa c'est ma préférée) Une bibliothèque, mais pas n'importe la quel, non non non .! Une de mangas d'Inuyasha et de revues sur la Corporation de plus il y a deux petites sales, une pour écouter de la music d'Inuyasha biensur et l'autre pour écouter.. Et oui vous avez deviné des animes d'Inuyasha. (commencez-vous à comprendre pourquoi Inuyasha enfle de la tête quand il rente dans cet immeuble ! ??)  
  
Étage 4 :Sortez des ascenseurs, à votre droite des bancs à votre gauche d'autres bancs (original non !) devant vous. . horreur, les deux bureaux,( des secrétaires), les plus surchargés du monde,( quand je vous dit qui faut escalader des piles de feuilles pour arriver à voir à qui on parle !) et au centre des 2 ''bureaux'' un jolie couloir qui mène vers des bureaux. (p-s Un bureau est environ la grandeur d'un appartement 5pièce ½ alors imaginer comment c'est grand et ça contiens un ordie, un bureaux immense pour l'ordie, un gigantisme classeur, un bibliothèque avec les mangas, un sofa (oui oui , un sofa) un autre bureau sur le qu'elle il y a une cafetière et plein d'autre trucs ). À cet étage il n'y a que deux bureaux ceux des Inu au carré. Si vous préférer, Inu-Kami -Sama et Inu-godly-Sama. (messemble que le mot bureaux revient souvent pas vous ???)  
  
Étage 5 : Cette étage là contiens 4 bureau et une petit sale d'attende contenant , accrocher vous bien , 5 CHAISES ( des chaises ^^ on en voit pas souvent dans cette battisse là.) ET les quatre chanceuses du niveau 5 sont Naoko-Sama , Bepinette-Sama, Drackony-Sama et Vino-chan-Sama!  
  
Étage 6 : Encore 4 bureaux et une sale d'attende avec des fichus bancs (c'Est répétitif comme description à la fin.vous trouvez pas ?!!!) La se sont les bureaux de Fluffy-yama-Sama, Noir-sama et les 2 autres sont vide, attendent des locataires. ( pour l'instant moi et ma collègue avons transformer ses 2 bureaux en animalerie ^^ ET oui on a amené nos animal, et vite fait, les écrivaines ont fait pareilles c'est mimi en ?!!!  
  
Étage 7 : Sale de conférence, c'est là qu'on reçoit les acteurs pour leur faire par de leur nouveau scripte et en même temps de leur enfer et oui .. .. . .et petit scoop comme sa Kykio en a été exclu de cette sale. .. enfin vous aller voir pourquoi plus tard (sourire sadique) (à et bien sur avant la sale de conférence il y a une petite sale avec. . -__- des bancs  
  
Étage 8 : DES CHAMBRESSSSSS !!!!!!! Et oui nos écrivaines ont leurs chambres dans le building, d'accord je sais qu'elles ont une place où elles habitent avec leur chambre mais sa arrive souvent que dans les fin de projets elles dorment ici, c'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça non ! Bon (il n'y a que 4 chambres par étages : Celles de ''Les Inu-Sama au carré'' , Fluffy-yama-Sama et Naoko-Sama ( Ne vous inquiétez pas les sales de bain avec les bains tourbillons sont compris dans les chambres plus le lit king zise et un ordie pour travailler ^^)  
  
Étage 9 : ET oui vous avez deviné, encore des chambres ^^ et au nombre de 4. Et les chanceuses qui vivent au 9ieme étages sont Noir-sama, Bepinette- Sama, Drackony-Sama et Vino-chan-Sama  
  
Étage 10 : Il encore 4 chambres d'ont deux inoccupé et deux qui appartiennent aux secrétaires. Le fait que les secrétaires on des chambres et bien se son des cadeaux que les écrivaines leur ont faite et oui elle son gentille en !!! Mais ce qui est un peu moins gentil .. .. .. comme cadeaux c'est le Biber qu'elles mon acheter à moi. Elle disait que j'était aussi pire que la réceptionniste, que j'était jamais à mon bureau . . . .. c'est pas de ma faute moi si quand je lit les lettres des Fans j'ai le goûts d'aller leurs poser plein de question, et comme de fait. bien!.. .. je suis toujours avec l'une d'entre elle.. .. . et j'ai emmener l'autre secrétaire dans ma déchéance et elle aussi maintenant a un Biber et c'est ça. Et sur nos bureaux elle on vissé (et oui vissé pour être sur qu'on les enlèvent pas) des petits boutons que quand on paisse dessus les Bibers sonnent.  
  
Étage 11 : CA, c'est la sale aux classeurs, il y a au moins 20 classeurs ( courrier, veille fic, article et blablabla.) et accrochez- vous bien il y a deux tables et . .. .. 2 CHAISES.( comme c'est pas fantastique .. .. . enfin vous aller comprendre dans le chapitre 1 ^^)  
  
Étage 12 : ET voilà la sale où nos jolies écrivaines et leurs deux secrétaires font du social et sont pomale obliger et même le boss vient à cet endroit 3 fois par jour ^^. .. .. .La cuisine ^^ et deviner c'est qu,i qui fait la bouffe .. .. et oui .. .. .. se sont les gentilles secrétaires elle son fine en ??? D'accord au début la bouffe était plutôt indigeste et noire mais après 1 mois forcé à faire de la nourriture on y prend goût et on fait des Jolie plats qui sente très bons et des dessert à en bavé et oui! (Moi et ma collègue on pourraient travailler dans un resto 5 étoiles maintenant).  
  
Étage 13 : SA c'est l'étage inconnue, c'est l'étage ou tout les trucs qui servent à rien son entreposer y a de quoi à trouver des trésors j'en suis sure, il y a personne qui sais se qui a la dedans.  
  
Étage 14 : Le bureau du Boss donc personne ne connaît le nom . . .. SA fou la chienne non ?? Même Naoko-Sama qui est l'une des plus anciennes ne connaît pas son nom et sur son bureau c'est seulement inscrit Monsieur F.f.net ! Alors on l'appelle tous Monsieur F.f ou Monsieur Net ( une chance qui a le sens de l'Humour parcequ'un jour moi et Lyla-sama on chantait la petite toune Monsieur net et il nous a surprit -__- et a mon plus grand bonheur il la chanter avec nous. . ouuuf ) à e et oui .. .. .. .. je l'avais pas dit mais il y a une cage d'escalier dans l'immeuble et entre le 13ieme et le 14ieme étage il n'y a pas d'ascenseur, ça c'est parce que le boss veut qu'on face de l'exercice. Imaginez- vous que lui monte les 14 étages à la marche ou au jogging, sa fait peur vous trouver pas ?!!!.  
  
Voilà , la description du petit building est fini , d'accord c'est plein de fautes d'orthographes et c'est un ramasie de bêtises mais bon ^^  
  
LA suite arrive bientôt à et Je voudrais dire Mille et un Merci a tout les écrivaines et à Lyla-Sama pour avoir répondue aussi vite, Sa n'a prit que un soir et un matin et paf Tout les e-mail étaient rentrés Enfin le chapitre 1 arrive bientôt. 


	2. IFC1

Mot de Nahi :et voilà, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous enfin je crois Enfin... Bienvenue dans le rêve mesdemoiselles et monsieur.  
  
A pour vous prévenir il a beaucoup de N/A (note de l'auteur) dans cette fic, car elle provient d'un délirer de mon esprit ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne deviendrait pas comme moi en lisant ceci car sa s'attrape pas la folie et pour ceux qui espérait devenir fofolle comme moi bien désoler ^-^. Bon bref de blabla ^-^ et voilà tout les gens qui son ici sont soit parce que j'admire leur fic ou les commentaire qu'il me laisse dans mes autres fics.  
  
Disclamer : Aucun des persos de cette fic m'appartiens (sauf moi-même) les persos d'Inuyasha appartiens a Rumiko Takahashi A et en passant la C D ( cellule dégénérer appartiens a Flufy-yama-sama et si vous voulez en s'avoir plus bien aller lire sa fic^^ qui est très bonne)  
  
DANS UN DES PLUS GROS BUILDING DE TOKYO. ENFIN, CELUI DE LA Inu.Fanfiction.Corporation !  
  
Son cadran numérique venait d'afficher le modeste chiffre qui s'identifiait à 8heures du matin. Depuis déjà plusieurs heures, des gens s'affairaient dans les bureaux de la I.F.C.  
  
Assise à son bureaux, elle laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue. Son bureaux était surchargé de dossier et de feuilles empilé les une sur les autres. Se tortillant dans tout les sens, sur sa chaise, elle fini par trouver un angle de vue qui lui permettait d'entrevoir le bureau en face du sien qui semblait autant, si ce n'était pas plus surchargé que le sien.  
  
- EYH! LYLA-CHAN ! Cria la jeune secrétaire toujours en essayant tant  
bien que mal d'apercevoir son amie.  
  
- Qu'es qui a Nahi-chan! Répondue celle-ci sortant la tête entre deux  
tours de dossiers.  
  
- Qu'es- tu dirais, si en tant que bonne secrétaires nous irions  
chercher des baignes, des muffins et du café pour nos gentilles boss !  
Elles ont travailler dur .. .. .. elles l'on bien mérité .. .. ! Comme de  
fait leurs patronnes travaillaient ardemment depuis plusieurs jours, à  
taper des phrases idéologiques sur leur ordie et à griffonner de  
magnifique croquis, de vrai chef d'œuvre expossable dans le musés du  
l'ouvre.  
  
- D'accord et on achètera un ou deux rouleau de tape ! Suggéra Lyla  
ayant ramasser sa bourse et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur qui n'était  
qu'à 4 mètres de leurs bureaux.  
  
- o.O en ??? Nahi ramassa sa sacoche et arriva au côté de son amie  
intrigué.  
  
- Ben la dernière fois qu'ils sont venue on a du les enfermer dans le  
placard ! Rigola Lyla.  
  
- Ouiiias .. .. et cette fois j'ai même fait le ménage pour qu'on  
puisse en entasser le plus possible !Rigola à son tour Nahi en entrant  
dans l'ascenseur suivi de son acolyte.  
  
Pendant que les secrétaires fuyaient le dur labeur pour aller acheter une récompense à leur patronnes (n/a :elles son gentilles en ??), deux d'entre elles avaient décoller de leur ordies et finissaient les préparation de la sale de conférence.  
  
OuFF. .. .. les 29 chaises son la .. .. il n'en manque plus une ! Chantonna l'une d'elle.  
  
Bravo Inu-kami-chan .. .. .. je me demande vraiment où ta pue dégoter tout sa !.. .. .. Ouaiiis (cri de la victoire) ! ! ! je viens de finir la connections en réseau des portables ! Dit joyeusement l'autre.  
  
Alors on fait tu un petit test pour voir le résultat .. .. .en Inu-godly- chan! Inu-kami s'assit devant un des portables y inséra une disquette et en envoya le contenue au portable ou se trouvait Inu-godly.  
  
Lol.. .. ..sa marche .. .. .. .. il est cute ton petit bonhomme que tu viens de m'envoyer . .. . .! Levant la tête , le sourire d'Inu-godly s'élargie devant la tête effaré de celle qui venait de les rejoindre.  
  
MON DIEU .. .. .. INU-KAMI-CHAN .. .. .. Où c'est que t'a trouver toute ses chaises là .. .. . .je suis sure que tu en à acheter la moitié, ça ce peux pas qu'il y est autant de chaise dans l'immeuble.! C'était Flufy-yama qui venait de rentrer avec des verres plein les mains.  
  
ET bien sa à l'air que oui ! Rigola Inu-kami en aidant Flufy-yama à disposer les vers sur la table, pendant que Inu-godly allait remplire des pichet d'eau  
  
ET tu les as trouver où .. .. ..! S'enquit Fluffy-yama.  
  
Au 13ime étage et c'était pas évidant de les trouver dans tout les trucs qui a la ! Souffla Inu-kami en repassant à la misère qu'elle avait eu pour trouver toutes ses chaises.  
  
WA t'es aller au 13ieme .. .. .il y a tu bien des trucs ( Cellule Dégénéré : on n'a qua y aller et on pourra prendre tout les truc sympa et (Fluffy-yama : A tait toi la c'est pas le moment) zuttttt zamais le doit m'amuzer) ?? ?? Fluffy-yama ouvrit de grand yeux attendent une réponse, car personne n'allait au 13ieme même pas les concierges de l'immeuble.  
  
Ben de la poussière et des meubles .. .. et d'autre trucs, j'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de regarder et ... .. . ! Inu-kami s'interrompu intrigué par le brouhahas qui venait du couloir. Les 2 jeunes femme firent volte face vers la porte qui ouvra dans un grand fracas et dans un ''OHAYOOO!'' très familier.  
  
Nahi-chan qu'est que tu fait la ?? Demandèrent les deux patronnes chacune à leur tour.  
  
ET bien .. .. Moi et Lyla-chan on est aller chercher un petit quelque choses à grignoter et en montant les étages on a rameuter les autres et la on mange tous en cœur dans la sale d'attente .. .. alors vous venez ??  
  
Comme de fait elles étaient toutes là, entreint de manger des muffins et de baignes tout en sirotant un petit café de chez timhorton. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien se racontent des ignominie qu'elles pourraient faire subir aux acteurs , comme : faire sortir Sesshi avec Miroku et Kagome avec Kykio ( on dira pas c'est qui, qui a eu l'idées ) et d'autre choses aussi horrible. Pendant qu'elle discutait joyeusement de leur nouvelle torture un homme plutôt imposant les interrompus.  
  
Alors toujours aussi créatives mes petites ! Dit l'homme avec un gros sourire.  
  
Oui monsieur F.f-sama ! Les deux jumel que son Bepinette et Drackony répondirent en cœur .  
  
Je suis descendue pour vous prévenir que nos invités arrive bientôt .. .. .. en fait dans 10 mins ! Dit marginalement l'homme laissant échapper un sourire avant d'aller se laisser choir sur l'une des chaises de la sale de conférence.  
  
Avec la rapidité de l'éclaire, chacune des écrivaines prirent, un baigne  
ou un muffin dans la boîte (n/a : des vrai goéland snif snif.. .. .. et  
même les secrétaires .. .. ..la preuve y reste pu un Muffin pour moi ) et  
disparurent vers leurs bureaux pour aller chercher leurs notes. Pendant  
se temps, joyeusement nos secrétaires s'en allaient vers la sale de  
réception et attendaient avec patience les acteurs. 2 minutes plus tard  
une grande limousine se gara devant l'entrée, le premier à en sortir fut  
Sesshomaru, habille d'un tailleur blanc poudre avec une cravate d'un  
blanc plus argenter (n/a :wouuuuuuuuaaaa .. .. .. dire qui faut  
s'empêcher de bavé è_é) et bien sur il était suivie de Rin, qui elle  
portait un robe noir (vraiment chic). Après se fut le tour de Miroku, il  
portait un tailleur noir très saillant et comme d'habitude il portait un  
accessoire hors du commun pour lui donner un look marginale, et cette  
fois il avait opter pour une casquette au effigie de playboy. Puis Sango  
sortit majestueusement de la voiture, elle était habiller d'une robe  
noire moulante avec un décolleter en V, les cheveux remonter et un  
maquillage léger, un vrai canon quoi! Finalement Kouga et Shippo  
sortirent de la voiture. Le jeune homme portait un complet décontracte  
d'un brun terre et le petit youkai lui, portait un toxedo gris ajusté à  
sa taille.  
  
Hum.. .. .. Inuyasha-sama et Kagome-sama ne sont pas avec vous ! Demanda poliment Lyla et assaillent ( n/a :tout comme moi la narratrice et Nahi de ne pas bavé devant le BEAU Sesshomaru ^^).  
  
IIE Monsieur Inuyasha préférait venir avec SA mistubishi au lieu de dédaigner nous accompagner ! Gronda furieusement le moine en prenant place au bras de Sango.  
  
Voyons Miroku-kun ne te choque pas comme ça, c'est normale qu'ils veuillent essayer leurs nouvel voiture ! Rigola la jeune femme en emboîtant le pas vers la porte d'entré.  
  
ET oui mon imbécile de frère les as encore forcé a acheter une nouvelle voiture pour en mettre plein les yeux ! Dit lassement Sesshomaru qui lui aussi se dirigeait vers la porte d'entré suivit de sa fidèle petite Rin.  
  
Kerps, c'est pas suffisant qu'il fasse de lui un fou dans l'anime de Rumiko... .. .. . Il faut qu'il le fasse aussi dans la vrai vie .. .. .. je vais finir par croire qu'il est idiot de nature ! Grogna à son tour Kouga avant de disparaître dans l'immeuble.  
  
EEEee.. .. .. Lyla-chan .. .. .. Sa te dérange si je les monte toute seule à la sale de réunion ? ? ? Une face de chien battu n'aurais pas égaler la mine piteuse que Nahi se donnait, pour implorer les faveurs de son amie.  
  
Hai Nahi-chan c'est correct pour cette fois ^-^ mais arrête cette face de toutou à sa ma tante qui quête un biscuit ! Rigola Lyla en donnant un petit tape d'approbation sur l'épaule de Nahi.  
  
WARF.. .. .. OUI MADAME WARF .. .. ! Puis Nahi disparu à son tour dans l'immeuble pour servire d'hautesse.  
  
Ano.. .. .. .. Shippo-sama .. .. vous n'êtes pas parti avec les autres ? Demanda Lyla qui avait aperçu le petit youkai en se retournant.  
  
Non .. .. .. je préfère attendre Inuy et Kagome .. .. .. AH.. .. Les voilà ! S'exclama le petit Kitstune en apercevant la Mitsubishi rouge qui venait de se garer. La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un femme des plus exquise, des talons aiguille lassé, des jambes ferme et effilé, une jupe noir , un tailleur noire assortie, coiffer et maquiller.  
  
WouuuuaaaaH ! Kagome-san tu es superbe aujourd'hui ! S'exclama le youkai en allant à sa raconte.  
  
Aujourd'hui .. .. .. .. elle l'est tout les jour ! Grogna amicalement un hanyo en sortant à son tour de la belle bagnolle. Inuyasha portait un complet rouge (n/a : JE sais c'est laid rouge mais il ma menacer de détruire mon ordie si je lui mette une autre couleur que sa snif snif... .. ;;___;; alors auteurs soyez avertie foutez lui pas une autre couleur que rouge sinon il va pété les plomb) et des lunettes de soleil pour faire plus in.  
  
Enfin .. .. .. Ohayo Shippo-san ! Dit le inu hanyo en venant serrer la main de son jeune ami.  
  
Ohayo Inuyasha .. .. .. Vous n'avez pas amené Inuy ??? S'enquit le youkai  
  
Hai .. .. . Il est encore dans la voiture .. .. .. . .INUY VIEN ICI ! Kagome haussa légèrement la voix et eu un sourire tendre à la vu du petit homme qui sorti en trombe de la voiture.  
  
HAI .. .. . MAMA .. .. hai je me dépêche ! Le petit garçon habiller comme un râpeux se lança littéralement sur sa mère pour se cacher des visages qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses cheveux argent flottait au vent et ses yeux couleur terre finire par rencontrer ceux de Shippo, alors le petit garçon s'élança vers celui-ci et lui dit bonjour (n/a : Et oui Inuyasha et Kagome on un enfant.. .. . . .a votre avis c'était qui, qui faisait Inuyasha quand il était jeune une poupée ??? Ben non voyons c'était lui et il lui mette des lentilles jaune pour les yeux ^-^.. .. .. )  
  
Ohayo Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama, Inuy-kun ! Lyla avait gentiment attendue que la petit conversation des stars soit fini avant de s'imposer avec son sourire bienfaiteur.  
  
Bon on y va Lyla-chan??? Demanda Inuyasha un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Demo .. . .. .. gomen-nasai Inuyasha-sama mais Naraku-sama et les autres ne son pas arriver. Lyla fit un petit sourire forcé tout en attendent la colère du hanyo qui, à sa grande surprise, n'arriva pas.  
  
Pour commencer Lyla-chan ne m'appel pas Inuyasha-sama mais Inuyasha-kun et de plus d'ici le temps qu'il arrive je crois bien que Nahi seras redescendue. Inuyasha pour une fois.. .. ..enfin comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Lyla, avait gardé son calme et avait un sourire radieux. (n/a : il le faut c'est grâce à Lyla qu'il c'est marier avec Kagome)  
  
Hai .. .. .. ano .. .. .. je .. . .. ! La pauvre petit secrétaire était au dépourvue elle ne savait que faire devant la requête de sa star favorite (n a : du moins je pense que c'est sa favo !!!)  
  
- Demo je pourrais peut-être t'aider Lyla-sama !  
  
Lyla se retourna pour apercevoir qui l'avait interpeller.  
  
Mo.. .. .. .. Molima-chan .. .. mais qu'est que tu fait là ! ? S'écria la jeune secrétaire en se faufilant dans les bras de son amie.  
  
Et bien.. ... .. j'ai été inviter à la rencontre de ce midi comme ''Aprouvitiationniste'' enfin.. ... .. pour dire se que je pense des idées que nos chères écrivaines vont sortir de leur matière grise.. .. .. . . ... Alors si tu veux je peut attendre les prochains goss de riche arrive et je les emmènerais au metting ! Chuchota Molina à l'oreille de sa complice.  
  
À t'es un ange ! Lyla disparut immédiatement avec Inuyasha et compagnie dans le building.  
  
Soudain, Dans un vacarme effréné, un Toyota supra modifier arriva (n/a : un vrai char de dogfight). À l'intérieur.. .. .. .. ..  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ ET voilà pour la fin de se chapitre la ^^ le prochain devrais être pour dans pas long  
  
Arigato-gozaimassu à :  
  
Noir12-sama : Lol merci pour ton review Et oui tout les écrivainnes du bloc s'entende bien et pour Inuyasha et bien c'est pas encore fini touka merci pour ton review sa fait vraiment plaisir  
  
Vino-chan-Sama : ET voilà Sesshi d'amour est là (BAVE ....) HAHA ... attend de voir la metting lol sa va être drole Touka merci pour le review je l'est vraiment aimé  
  
Inu-godly-sama : ET voilà la suite comment tu la trouve ^^ Enfin lol touka merci pour le review  
  
Naoko2-Sama : Bien c'est simple pour avoir eu cette idée j'ai juste laisser mon cerveau déconner comme à l'habitude, Merci beaucoup pour le review  
  
Drackony-sama : Lol trop drole ton review et comme tu vois je suis dans la fic ^^ voyons jamais j'aurais manquer un chance de me mettre dans une fic pour déconner voyons Merci pour le review.  
  
Inu-kami-SAMA : ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU pour le review sa ma fait vraiment plaisir j'ai trop aimer touka j'espère que ta aimer le premier chapitre ^^  
  
Molima-Chan : Voilà un des trois chapitre que je te doit et merci beaucoup pour le reveiw j'ai vraiment adorer ^^  
  
Lyla-chan : Arigato-gozaimassu pour le e-mail j'ai beaucoup aimer touka j'espère que tu a aimer celui la^^  
  
Fluffy-yama-sama : ET non vous faite tous des trucs voyons vous écriver ^^ touka merci pour le reveiw et j'espere que ta eu une bonne lecture ^^ 


	3. IFC2

Mot de Nahi : D'abord et avant tout je veux m'excuser à VINO-SAMA que j'ai oublier de mettre dans le premier chapitre et SECONDO et bien je m'excuse à l'avance car je ne peu pas faire dire la même quantité de texte à tout le monde.. . . .ET finalement nous voilà parti pour un autre palpitant chapitre de IFC  
  
Disclamer : Les perso de Inuyasha son à Rumiko Takahashi, Les écrivaines s'appartienne à elle même, Lyla-chan s'appartiens aussi à elle même et moi et l'auteur bien. . . . .on m'appartiens (en.....o.O )  
  
IFC chapitre 2  
  
Le soleil plombai sur la ville de Tokyo. Réchauffant la ville et ses habitants qui s'afféraient, tout comme dans l'énorme et renommé building de la IFC, où on ne s'avait plus où donner de la tête. Pendant que tout ses gens courait d'un bord à l'autre, une jeune fille patientait joyeusement devant la parking de la CORP*(corporation). Soudainement, une voiture noir arriva et se gara devant elle. Un à la suite de l'autre ses occupant prirent place devant l'adolescente.  
  
- Oi MINI-SAMA ! Salua Molima en regardant tour à tour les stars.  
Le premier, et le plus imposant était Naraku. Grand, habiller en noir  
les cheveux lissés et attacher en queue de cheval base. Directement  
derrière lui, se tenait sa fille chérie, ( vous savez.. . . . . une fille  
à son papa (Gâtez pourri)) Yumi. Mini jupe bleu et chemise rayé, comme à  
l'habitude, de plus, ses cheveux ramasser sur le dessus de la tête avec  
des petites pinces papillons lui donnait un air de bonne élève (NEURDS).  
Plus loin derrière, la rebelle innocente de la corp ......j'ai nommé  
Kana. (Non non non, ne vous fiez pas à l'anime, Rumiko en a fait une  
gentille fille, mais en vrai, c'est un monstre.) Habiller de noir, avec  
un long manteau de cuir, des chaînes et des stods.. . . .. .Et oui! Kana  
affichait avec gloire le fait qu'elle soit une death. Non loin derrière  
elle, se tenait Karura qui contrairement à l'anime semblait douce et  
docile. Habiller d'un tailleur bleu marine : comportant des pantalons  
pattes d'éléphant, chemise, veston(féminin), elle ressemblait plus à une  
femme du grand monde qu'à une rebelle. Finalement la dernière personne à  
descendre de la Toyota supra fut une veille dame d'une 60taine  
d'années. À chaque metting Naraku allait cherché la veille dame, car  
incapable de conduire Kaede ne pouvait jamais se rendre à la Inu corp.  
Kaede, malgré son âge avancer, était une femme élégante surtout quand  
elle revotait sa robe noir.  
- Bon nous y allons jeune fille ? Demanda Kaede à l'égard de Molima.  
  
- Hai Kaede-sama ! Molima se retourna et failli entré en collision avec  
le fidèle toutou retardataire qu'est Nahi.  
  
- Gomene Molima-chan. . . . . .Ano tu peux les monté en haut il faut  
que j'attende TDPOTBP-chan! Dit Nahi tout en s'assurant de n'avoir point  
heurté son amie.  
  
- Hai Nahi-chan ! Molima disparue dans l'immeuble suivi des 5 stars qui  
occupait la Toyota de luxe 5mintune auparavant.  
  
******* SALE DE CONFÉRENCE************  
  
Tout le monde était assit et attendait avec ''patience'' les derniers arrivant quand Molima fit son entré dans la sale.  
  
- Molima-chan ! MOLIMA-CHAAAN.. . .. . .MoliMa-chan ! Et voilà, c'était  
parti, tour à tour les écrivaines ce levait pour aller accueillir  
chaleureusement la jeune fille.  
  
- Ouin nous on a pas le droit à un accueille comme ça ! Fit remarquer  
Inuyasha un sourire en coin.  
  
- C'est normal vous, vous chiallez toujours sur nos idées, mais elle,  
elle nous encourage et elle est d'accord avec nous. Répliqua gentiment  
Vino-chan.  
  
- Bon mes chère écrivaines en or vous nous laisser passer ! Demanda  
poliment Naruku aux jeunes femme qui regagnèrent leur place en accordant  
un sourire à Naraku.  
  
- Bon on commence , puisque tout le monde est assit ? S'enquit Kouga  
en mettant ses pieds sur la table.  
  
- On attend Nahi-chan, Kouga-sama ! Répondit Noir12 tout en  
s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise.  
  
- AH bien . . .. .d'abords je peux attendre un peu plus ! Approuva  
Kouga un sourire à en fendre l'a^me à l'adressé à Inuyasha.  
  
- Ouias c'est toujours drôle de voir Inu-kun se faire mettre au cou  
couche panier par Nahi-chan ! Rigola Naraku en tapotant l'épaule du hanyo  
en question.  
  
- Toi si tu serais pas mon ami JE te ****** ! Grogna Inuyasha quand il  
fut interrrompue..  
  
- Te . .. . . . .te te te Inuyasha tu ne fera rien! Chantonna  
joyeusement Nahi qui venait d'arriver accompagner de TDPOTBP.  
  
- En.. . . . . . c'est qui celle là Nahi-chan! Questionna Rinse remontant sur sa chaise pour mieux voir.  
  
- C'est la correctrice attitré de la Corp . .. .Rin-sama!  
  
- Une Correctrice ! S'exclama Inuy.  
  
- Hai Inuy-kun . .. . . Tu sais nos gentilles écrivaines font des  
fautes d'orthographe de tant en temps ! Épliqua Kagome à son fils.  
  
- Bon . . . .. assissez-vous, vous deux ! Déclara Naoko en pointa des  
chaises vides.  
  
- Bon on commence ! Annonça Monsieur F.F.Net en allumant son portable.  
  
- Ano . . . . . Gomen-Nasai Monsieur F.F.Net-sama mais je crois qu'il  
manque quelqu'un ! Coupa Bepinette tout en chippant le muffin de sa sœur.  
  
- AH ouiii ?!! S'exclama le directeur.  
  
- Il y a une chaise vide Patron ! Répliqua Drackony en essayant,  
subtilement, de récupérer son déjeuner.  
  
- C'est vrai ça et . . . . ... .. . .Où avez-vous trouvé toutes ses  
chaises . .. ..je me souviens de la dernière fois et .. . .. Dit  
marginalement Sesshomaru en jetant un furtif sourire à Inu-kami Qui était  
dans les teintes de rouge tomate à rouge extrême.  
  
***Flash back***  
- Ah . . ..e .. .. .et MERDE . .. .. .y reste pue de chaises où c'et  
que je vais m'asssire ! S'enquit l'une des écrivaines.  
  
- Prend la mienne ! Proposa Shessomaru en ce levant  
  
*** Fin du flash back ****  
  
- C'est qui la dernière personne. .. .. .si il en a une. .. . .il a  
peut-être une chaise de trop ???!!! Demanda Fluffy-yama.  
  
- E. . .. .il a belle et bien une autre personne et c'est . . .. .  
Kykio . ... !!!!! Se risqua à prononcer Nahi en se précipitant de se cacher  
derrière son portable. ( N/a : au dernier metting Kikyo la sœur jumelle  
de Kagome à fait un scandale, disant qu'elle se faisait maltraiter et  
avait insulter les auteurs qui fessait du KikyoBattching ( du ramage de  
Kikyo chiante ou du tabassage de Kikyo c'est comme vous voulez))  
  
Contre l'attende de Nahi il n'y eu aucunes protestation et même que les  
jumelles affichaient un grand sourire comme la plus part des auteurs. Et  
voilà, comme de fait, une masse blanche et rouge rentra dans le bureau et  
s'assit sur la dernière chaise. Kikyo adorant le blanc et le rouge  
portait un chemise blanche décolleté assez courte et un mini jupe rouge  
toute aussi courte.  
  
- Bon on commence Maintenant ! Annonça Monsieur F.F.Net en appuyant sur  
une touche de son clavier qui fit apparaître une page emplis de texte sur  
tout les portable. En plus du texte on pue entendre plusieurs soupire  
provenant de ceux qui avait députer une gamme de solitaire depuis le  
début et qui avait été arrêter par la page empli de texte.  
  
- Naoko étant la plus ancienne de la Corp .. . ..explique leur le  
projet ! Demanda le boss de la IFC.  
  
- Et bien selon la tendance du marché et des reveiws reçus nous en  
avons conclu que les fics contemporaines sont les plus en vogues ! De  
plus les fics controversé semble porter un plus grand effait, comme quand  
Kagome n'est pas amoureuse d'Inuyasha et que celui-ci doit s'arranger  
pour qu'elle le devienne ! Naoko un peu tendue s'accrochait à ses  
feuilles, cela la gênait un peu que tout le monde boivent ses paroles  
comme si se serait l'eau de vie, de plus le regard que Sesshomaru lui  
portait la fessait fondre intérieurement. (n/a : Il y a de l'amour dans  
l'air vous trouvez pas ???) Encore plus gêné, le publique ne posait  
aucune question espérant qu'elle continue de parler  
  
- Ano ... .. .Bon e .. . . ..voyons voir le contre rendue des fans que  
Molima-sama notre fan Tipe à fait ! Naoko se rassit soulager de passer le  
flambeau à autrui.  
  
- Demo... .. .. .. Slon le conseille des Fans don je suis la présidente,  
les histoires d'amour impossible entre Kagome-sama et Inuyasha-sama font  
fureur. De plus les prisse de bec entre Sesshomaru-sama et Inuyasha-sama  
font énormément monté la cotte, mais il ne faut pas oublier qui si on  
incorpore Sesshomaru-sama il faut aussi mettre Rin-sama. .. . . . .AH !  
Les apparition de Inuy qui font rapport au passé d'Inuyasha son de plus  
en plus en demande. Finalement, il ne faut pas oublier d'entré un certain  
suspenses dans la fic. Après le discourt de Molima, Nahi et Lyla se  
levèrent et passèrent la fic que les écrivaines avaient faite en commun.  
  
Attentivement, les lecteur dévoraient la fic. Par moment on pouvait  
entendre Sesshomaru lâcher un ricanement suivit d'un grondement sourd de  
la part d'Inuyasha. Enfin plus les stars avançaient dans l'histoire plus  
ils lançaient de furtifs regards à Kikyo qui grinchait furieusement des  
dents.  
  
Intrigué, Lyla ce pencha vers Vino-chan et Noir et leur demanda pourquoi  
elle réagissait ainsi.  
  
- C'est parce qu'on à changer une partie de l'histoire ! Vino-chan  
souriait diaboliquement comme tout les autre écrivaines.  
- Ouais .. ... . .je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop son rôle ! Rajouta  
Noir toute aussi joyeuse.  
  
Aussitôt, Lyla et Nahi s'emparèrent d'une copie et commencèrent la  
lecture. Soudainement Kikyo se leva plaquant durement ses mains contre le  
bureau (pauvre p'tit bureau, il a rie fait lui)  
- C'EST QUOI SA .. . .. . .. .. .JE JOUE UN VÉRITABLE  
MONSTRE !!! S'écria Kikyo furieuse, se qui ne déclencha aucune réaction  
sauf une petite étincelle de malice dans le regard des secrétaires.  
  
- JE VEUX UNE RAISON !! Rugie à nouveau Kikyo.  
  
- Parce que nos chère fan ton noté comme une méchante et qu'on trouve que tu allait bien avec Naraku ! Chantonna Drackony bien assit dans sa chaise, faisant son possible pour ne pas sourire et encore moins rire.  
  
- OUI MAIS ! Enragea Kikyo.  
  
- Kikyo-sama nous comprenons votre frustration mais vous s'avez, nous  
devons adhéré à l'opinion des fans .. . .. . ! Inu-godly c'était levé et  
d'un ton calme s'était adresser à l'actrice en refoulant du mieux qu'elle  
le pouvait son sourire (n/a : Ne penser pas que nos écrivaines son  
méchant ou hypocrite, c'est juste que la dernière fois Kikyo avait  
briser des pichets d'eau (remplie) avait lancer la boite de muffin au  
bout de ses bras, avait déchirer, éparpillé et mouiller toutes mais  
vraiment toute les feuille qui lui passait par la main.)  
  
- MAIS C'EST INJUSTE ! Hurla-t-elle en prenant un pichet pour le  
lancer, mais comme par magie elle se calma et se rassit en s'excusant.  
Elle était effrayé par les deux secrétaires qui affichaient un sourire  
diabolique en plus de tenir chacune un rouleau de Tape gris. (n/a : elle  
son protectrice c'est deux là .. .. . .. des vrai body garde !)  
  
Bib Bib Bib  
  
- Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii le dîner ! S'exclama Bepinette les yeux  
pétillant.  
  
- Bon le dîner est prêt alors je vous inviterais à vous diriger vers  
la sale de repas des que Monsieur F.F.Net nous le diras ! Avec une  
intelligence et un politesse Inu-kami se leva, et puisqu'elle était la  
plus proche et la seule levé et bien elle serais la première a manger.  
  
- Aller y et manger bien je vais aller vous rejoindre...... .. ... . ... ! Une  
fois les parole du patron fini, comme de vrai gamine, les écrivaines se  
lancèrent vers les ascenseurs.  
  
** Si on prend l'escalier on va arriver en premier** AH non la C-D tu  
veux vraiment que je meurt....... . .Ta vue le nombre d'étage... . .. ?!**  
Comme à chaque fois, Fluffy-yama entra de justesse dans l'un des  
ascenseur, ralenti par la C-D ( cellule-dégénératrice).  
  
- Je me demande ce qu'on Mange.. . .. . .en Nahi-chan ???? Demanda Noir  
des étoiles dans les yeux.  
  
- De la nourriture Noir-sama.. . .. DLA NOURRITURE !  
  
- Ah . . . . . .T'es sadique ! Noir fit une petite moue irrésistible.  
  
- OKI on mange des Sushi avec du riz et une soupe Miso ! Soupira  
Nahi.  
  
- AH ! Je t'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Noir se jeta au coup de Nahi et  
l'enseveli de câlins.  
  
- I dau fa ouziler Lya sannn Nir-sala ( I faut pas oublier Lyla-chan,  
Noir-sama) Dit Nahi a demi étrangler et la traduction fut faite par Inu-  
godly et Inu-kami qui pensait elles aussi à leur merveilleux diner.  
  
Arigato-Gozaimassu à :  
  
Lyla-CHAN : Kekou alors comment ta trouver se chapitre je l'Est fini se soir juste pour que tu puisse le lire ^^  
  
Noir12-SAMA : Voilà maintenant tu sais c qui qu'il y a dans la voiture j'esp`re que tu a aimé ste cahpitre là  
  
TDPOTB ( je croi qu e c ca ???) Alros j'espère que tu est contente ^^ Merci pour le reveiw.  
  
Molima-CHAN : Voilà je crois que toute t question on été répondue et ceci était ton troizime fic ^^ voilà  
  
Inu-Kami-Sama : Lol touka tu c'est pomale tout adate lol Et oui Kikyo est la et le peuple de la toyota i tou lol enfin moi aussi j'Ai hate que tu up loade ^^  
  
Naoko2-Sama : Jsuis genitlle en j'ai mit l'attention de Sesshomaru sur toi HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! non mais pareille j'espère que ta aimé le chaoitre et j'ai hate de voir l'une de t up date^^  
  
Vino-chan-SAMA : voilà tu est la et les dialogue on été arranger enfin du mieux que je pouvais ^^  
  
Fluffy-yama-Sama : pour bavé devant Sesshomarau va falloir que tu attende le prochain chapitre mais ne t'inquiette pas ^^  
  
Merci a tous d'avoir prétter vos nom et de m'avoir alsiser un reveiw et si quelque chose ne vous plait pas n'éshiter pas a le dire ^^ 


	4. IFC3

Mot de Nahi : ET voilà un chapitre 3 j'avance vite non ???? Enfin moi j'ai une requête pour tout les écrivaine en fait le 10 mars s'était ma fête et j'aurais aimé ca voir un ptit chapitre sur Fanfiction alors voilà je vous fait la demande a vous les écrivaine d'uploader vos fic svp ( DSL IL YA BEAUCOUP DE FAUTES ..... . . .. SI J'AURAIS VOULU CORRIER VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS VUE SE CHAPITRE AVANT DÉCEMBRE 2009)  
  
Disclamer : Les persos d'inuyasha sur a Rumiko Takahashi et les autre perso s'appartien a eux même (sa se dit tu sa ????)  
  
IFC3  
  
Le soleil atteignait son zénith et les rues semblait moins saturées. Étant donné que toutes les montres et horloges, ou presque, de Tokyo indiquaient midi la plupart de la population prenait leurs dîner. Dans la IFC tower les écrivaines se laissaient aller à leur gamineries pour s'avoir qui se rendrait la première à la cuisine. Bien sûr les secrétaires, ''approvisionneuse'' et correctrice étaient de la parti; suivit bien entendue des stars et du directuer qui eux prenaient leur temps.  
  
- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII J'AI GAGNÉ J'SUIS LA PREMIÈRE DOUBLE RASSION  
POUR MOI ... . . .. . .. . . .. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh .. .. . ..des. .  
.. .. . .. des . . . .. . DES SUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
S'exclama Drackony en s'asisant avec presse sur le tabouret au bout de  
la table qui désignait qu'elle était la première. Puis elle saisit une  
paire de baquette et s'émerveilla devant la nourriture, sans y toucher.  
  
- MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! SA L'AIR BON ! Proclama Bepinette en fesant  
comme sa sœur, toute aussi exité  
  
- OUIas C'EST sur on va pouvoir se faire pété la panse avec toute cette  
bouffe ! Renchérit Kouga qui arriva en quatrième vitesse puisque lui  
avait décidé de prendre les marche vue que les ascenseurs étaient tous  
plein a craqué.  
  
- Il y a de quoi ta vue la tonne de Sushis je suis sûr qu'il en a assez  
pour nourrire une armé ! Rajouta Drackony qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux,  
s'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de bouffe sur la table.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Elles son arrivé avant nous . .. .. . .. EN.. .. .  
.C'EST QUOI TOUTE CETTE BOUFFE .. .. . . .. MAIS ELLE SONT FOLLE !!!! !!!  
!!! !! S'écria Vino-chan en rejoignant les jumelles et Kouga à la  
table.  
  
- T'était avec qui dans l'ascenseur Vino-chan-san ? S'enquit Bepinette  
qui ne voyait personne d'autre.  
  
- Avec Fluffy-yama-chan et Naoko-chan ! Dit Vino-chan tout en se  
tournant  
  
- EN on parle de nous!!!!!!! S'écria Fluffy-yama en a deux pouce de la  
face de Vino-chan  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mais t'es folle !!! !! Sursauta  
Vino-chan.  
  
- Fluffy-yama arrête de faire des peurs a Vino-chan ! La gronda  
gentiment Naoko en allant tapoter dans le dos de la de celle qui avait  
presque faite une crise cardiaque.  
  
- C'est pas d'ma faute Naoko c'est la C-D qui ma dit de faire sa . .. .  
. . gomen-nasai Vino-chan-san (tout bas et c'était plutôt drôle hi hi hi  
hi!). Dit Fluffy-yama avec un air piteux.  
  
- Ano pas grave Fluffy-yama-chan mais la prochaine fois dit a ta C-D de  
pas le faire car j'ai faillit faire un ACV. Vino-chan sourie à ses  
amies et les invita à venir prendre un place  
  
- Ouais mais c'était plutôt granpant (drole) de voir ta face ! Rigola  
Fluffy-yama qui fut suivit des rires de Vino-chan et Naoko.  
  
- BON CA Y EST ! ON VA ENCORE ÊTRE POGNER . . .. . .. pour manger debout !! Sesshomaru n'avait pas fini son mini sermon qu'il pouffa de rire. Quand il avait entré dans la sale et avait commencer à parler de sa voix forte est froide, toute les écrivaine présente avaient prit un air piteux et un teint livide se qui fit éclater de rire le youkai car son sermon n'était pas vrai (il savait que s'était impossible de trouver assez de chaise pour que tout le monde soit assit en sale de conférence et au dîner).  
  
- C'est pas drôle Sesshomaru-sama on a crue que s'était vrai! Bougonna  
aussitôt Naoko qui avait comprit que se n'était qu'une farce.  
  
- Gomen-Nasai Naoko-chan et Gomen à vous autres aussi ! Sesshomaru  
cessa de rire et alla s'assir en face de Naoko c'est à dire à côté de la  
place réserver à Rin. ( ET oui Rin tout comme Inuy on des places  
réservées, car puisqu'ils sont petits et bien ils y a deux bancs qui sont  
plus haut que le reste ( alors ils leurs appartiennes ( les bancs)) )  
  
- AH. .. .. . youpiiiii on mange des sushi Merci Lyla-chan d'en avoir  
fait j'adore ça ! S'exclama Inu-kami qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de  
Lyla, Molima et TDPOTBP.  
  
- WAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!  
SUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuussshhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Chantonna Noir en serrant  
Lyla dans ses bras (n/a :jusqu'à se qu'étouffement s'en suive).  
  
- IF AF BAF ZOI VAIS VOUVAI FU ZME HACHÉ ZÉTOFFE! Souffla Lyla en  
essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
  
- EN.. . . .. .!!??????? Noir n'avait rien compris de se que Lyla  
disait, avait lancé un regard interrogateur au dictionnaire vivant de la  
langue de l'étouffement qu'était Inu-godly (n/a : une chance qu'elle est  
là sinon j'en connaît qui virait en manque d'oxygène)  
  
- E.. . . .. .. Ano .. . .Elle a dit '' Il y a pas de quoi mais  
pourrait tu me lâché j'étouffe'' !! Dit sérieusement Inu-godly en  
pointant Lyla qui prenait de légère teinte bleu.  
  
- Ah. . .. .. .euuuuu . .. . .Gomeine Lyla-chan! Après s'avoir assurer  
que Lyla était en bonne état Noir se dirigea vers un banc et si assit.  
  
- AH bien bienvenue dans le club Lyla-chan j'ai passé par le même  
scénario! Nahi prit son amie par un bras et la tira dans la sale à manger  
( qui est aussi la cuisine)  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais manger des Sushi .. . . .. j'ai peut-  
être aidé à les préparer mais tu sais que je déteste les Sushi et . .. .  
. . .! Commença vivement la secrétaire qui fut vite couper par la  
sublime vue qui s'offrait à elle. Devant ses yeux se tenait une assiette  
avec de la lasagne et light par dessus le marcher, bref le paradis quoi!.  
  
- Tu sais bien que je n'oublierais jamais sa Lyla-chan ! Nahi avait  
prit la délicatesse de faire un lasagne pour sa friend.  
  
- ARIGATO !!!! Lyla et Nahi qui pouffèrent de rire se fessaient  
regarder bizarrement par ceux qui été dans la sale a dîner se qui les  
fessaient rigoler d'avantage devant la face ahuri de tous. (n/a : Et  
voilà c'est parti pour une petit description de l'étage 12. D'abord et  
avant tout comme à chaque étages il y a une petite sale d'attende et un  
mini couloir. Au bout du petit couloir il a un porte blanche et quand on  
l'ouvre on tombe sur la plus grande sale à dîner. La sale à dîner fait la  
grandeur d'un 7 ½ sans mur enfin un grand lotf. Au milieux de la sale  
il a une énorme table de granite bleu qui peut contenir 54 personne et  
bien sur il a des banc mais il en à seulement 17 ( pas pratique vous  
trouvez pas ( d'hahahahahaha il a 5 personnes qui von être debout ( La  
ferme C-D c'est moi qui fait les commentaire ici ( Ah! Oui !!! ( OUI  
ALORS SHUT!)) bon il a un mur qui fait le fond de la sale et qui est  
ouvert ( vous savez les murs dans lequel il y a un trou carré pour voir  
de l'Autre côté.) et de l'autre côté du mur bien il y a un cuisine des  
plus au top qui soit -^^- ( je sais la description est pourrit mais pour  
faire mieux vous auriez pas vue ste chapitre avant le mois d'avril -^^-  
).  
  
- KOUKOU NOUS VOILÀ J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AVEZ PAS TOUT BOUFFER! S'exclama  
joyeusement Naraku en rentrant suivi des autres.  
  
- AH ... Ouais il reste vraiment de la nourriture !!!!! Rigola à son  
tour Inu-kami qui arrivait suivi d'Inuyasha, Kagome et Inuy.  
  
- Des Yuiii Maman des yuiiiiiiiii! S'exclama Inuy tout en trottinent  
jusqu'à son banc.  
  
- Des SUSHI Inuy-kun ... . . on dit des Sushi ! Rectifia Yumi en  
ébouriffant les cheveux du petit bambin. - MMMMMMMMM....Sushi ! ET voilà TDPOTBP venait de collé à la table captiver par la nourriture alléchante.  
  
- MMMMmmmmmmmmm.....sa sens bon ! Kakura venait de rentré suivi des  
derniers!  
  
- Warck des Sushis ... . . .. j'aime pas les Sushi....ma être obliger de  
crevé de faim ! Chiala fortement Kana.  
  
- Il y a de la lasagne Kana-sama ! Averti Nahi en préparant une autres  
assiette.  
  
- OooooooooooH Regarde Sango .. . . .on mage des Sushis .. . . ..sa me  
fit pensé quand tu fait la nourriture mon amour . . . . . .. . .! Dit  
Miroku en prenant un Sushi et le mangent.  
  
- ET alors amour !!! Demanda Sango attendant voir si sa nourriture  
était meilleur.  
  
- Aussi bon que les tiens.. . .. .mais avec les leurs j'ai pas peur de  
mourir empoisonner ! Rigola Miroku qui se faisait étranglé par sa douce.  
  
- Tout le monde est arriver alors on peut manger ????????? Quémanda  
Shippo impatiens, bavant devant la nourriture alléchante.  
  
- Oui je suis là....Je vien d'arriver ! Proclama Kikyo qui était suivi  
de Kaede.  
  
- I.. ... .. ITADAKIMASSUUUUU!!!!!! S'exclamèrent en cœur les 21  
personnes.  
  
Tout en mangeant on pouvait entendre les stars et les écrivaines et les  
autres rigoler en cœur sur différent sujet.  
  
- Tu te souvient il y a 5ans quand Lyla-chan et Nahi-chan on enfermé  
Kagome et Inuyasha au deuxième metting! S'exclama Naoko (n/a : au début  
de la série Kagome avait en vrai 18 ans et maintenait elle a 23 ans et  
Inuy a 4 ans et ¾)  
  
- Oui pendant un moment on l'attendait rouspété puis subitem,ent il a  
eu un grand silence et des petit bruit louche on suivie! Rigola Miroku.  
  
- C'est pas de ma faute moi, elle avait parti à pleuré alors il a bien  
fallu que je me la ferme pour la consoler! Expliqua Inuyasha très  
sérieux.  
  
- ET tu là bien rassuré assez pour. . . . . .. . .. . . .enfin tout le  
monde comprend ! Sourit malicieusement Naraku.  
  
- T'as honte le hentai il a des enfant ici! Dit Inuyasha faussement  
vexé.  
  
- En vrai c'Est parce qu'il c'est ramassé un sceau en pleine figure  
qu'il ce l'est fermé! Avoua Kagome en pouffant de rire.  
  
- C'est ca. . . . . ..C'est ca ! Grogna Inuyasha en passant ses bras  
autour de la taille de Kagome.  
  
- EYYYYY Naoko-chan tu crois pas que tu mange trop vite ! Fluffy-yama  
regardait Naoko, les yeux écarquillé, elle ne revenait pas de la vitesse  
à laquelle son amie engloutissait sa nourriture.  
  
- Tav va zu fel! Naoko pointa Nahi tout en continuent de manger.  
  
- Ennnnnn??? S'exclma Fluffy-yama qui n'Avait rien compris.  
  
- Elle a dit. .. . . . .t'as pas vu elle ! Avec toute sa grandeur, Inu-  
godly taduit encore une fois le charabia incompréhensible ( N/a : voir  
chap 2 quand Nahi se fait étouffer par Noir-sama ) ) Alors Fluffy-  
yama, Inu-godly et quelque personne qui avait capté la conversation (  
tout le monde, c'est a dire) retournèrent leurs regard vers la concerner.  
Nahi comme une vrai furie avalait les sushi en une seul bouché, à peine  
avait-elle manger un qu'elle en avalait déjà un autre.  
  
- NAHI !!!!!!!! S'exclama Noir.  
  
- Mmmmmmmmmm? Nahi releva la tête une expression d'interrogation dans le  
regard et les baquettes dans la bouche. ( elle bouffe un sushi)  
  
- QUOI ? Prononça la jeune adolescente après avoir engloutie le sushi  
qu'elle avait mit dans sa bouche 5 seconde auparavant.  
  
- Tu mange beaucoup trop vite ! Expliqua Drackony perplexe devant ce  
qu'elle venait de voir.  
  
- Ouiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaasssss c'est vrai tu va engraisser si tu continue!  
Sesshomaru eu un sourire suivie d'un petit rire en attendant la réaction  
de la secrétaire.  
  
- QUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. .. . . .. . . .T'es pas bien Sesshi,  
comment tu veux que j'engraisse avec du riz. . .. . .AH mais c'est  
remplie de glucide c truc là et . . . .. . AH pis tan pis j'aurais qu'à  
faire du rameur . . .. . . ..ou du vélo ? Grogna Nahi avant de ce  
reconcentré sur la ''bouffe''.  
  
- ET toi Naoko-chan Ta pas peur d'engraisser ? Demanda Vino-chan avec  
un large sourire.  
  
- Eeeeeeeeeeeee. .. . .. . . . .mais !!!!!!! Naoko était plutôt mal  
alaise de la question surtout que le beau Sesshomaru la regardait.  
  
- Bof.. . . . c'est juste que j'ai faim, j'ai pas eu le temps de  
déjeuner. Fini-t-elle par répondre les joue en feu.  
  
- INU-AU-CARRÉ-SAMA! ET voilà, l'attention de tous fur dériver sur les  
2 Inu ( Inu-Kami, Inu-godly) qui se faisait interpeller pas deux petit  
êtres.  
  
- Nani ????? Demanda Inu-kami  
  
- Moi et Rin on voudrait aller voir les miaw miaw ! Demanda Inuy en  
serrant à deux main sa casquette qu'il avait enlevé.  
  
- Vous voulez allez voir les animaux ???? S'enquit Inu-godly.  
  
- Arrêter de les tanner vous deux elles n'ont pas fini de manger !  
Gronda Kakura de sa voix aiguë.  
  
- .. ... . .. Mais .. . .. . non.. .. . se n'est pas grave Kakura il n'y  
ont qua y allée avec Naoko, puisqu'elle, elle à déjà fini! Dit Inu-kami  
en pointant la concerner du doigt qui accepta avec un grand sourire.  
  
- VOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Naoko-Sama on y VAAAAA!!!!  
Cria joyeusement Inuy Suivi de la petite Rin.  
  
- Hai ! Allez, venez ! Naoko sorti de la sale suivie des 2 petits  
boutes.  
  
- Je viens aussi pour surveiller Rin! Annonça Sesshomaru d'un ton calme  
et détendue. Quand à elle, Naoko vira au rouge extrême.  
  
- OUAH, Naoko et Sesshi. . . .. je crois que sa va marché Lyla!  
chuchota Nahi à l'oreille de son acolyte.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-------/-///////////-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
ET voilà le Chapitre 3 Le prochain s'en vien et il y aura un nouveau personnage .....j'espère que tu te reconnaît LA nouvelle personne .....  
  
Que va ce passer dans le prochain chapitre et que va til se passer entre Naoko et Sesshi et Que va t'il se passer Avec Rin et Inuy et .....  
  
ET SURTOUT LES ÉCRIVAINNES LA LA LA JE VOUS DEMANDE D'ÉCRIRE D'AUTRE CHAPITRE DE VOS FIC PARCE QUE LA MOI JE MENNUIE DE SE QUE VOUS ÉCRIVER  
  
Enfin c ca... Alors merci À :  
  
Naoko 2 : ET bien contente que tu aime l'atmosphère De IFC Et pour les analyse bien c juste ce que je pense et ce que je vois qui sort comme fic ...et aussi ce que j'aime lol enfin......j'espère que tu trouve pas que je t trop masacré lol.... Enfin bonne chance avec Sesshi  
  
Lyla-Chan : WEOUAAAHhhhhhh! Je suis mouru sous les Merci moi la ....enfin je t fait de la lasagne comme ta demander enfin j'espère que ta aimer le chapitre et je te préviens ca commence a peine a bouger pour toi -^^- lol  
  
Inu-godly : Oui j'Ai hate de voir ton prochain chapitre mennuie et snif snif snif snif .......ouiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
Vino-Chan : à bien si t'aime sa être sadique bien ma m'amuser dans la prochain chapitre hihihihihihih!  
  
Molima-CHAn : Bien si tu me montrerais Ta fic bien j'écrierais beuacoup d'autre chapitre...enfin j'en écrirerais plein ...et même beaucoup -^^-  
  
TPDOTPB : Désoler ta pas t'avoir fait dire grand chose mais je t'avais oublier au début -___- snif jsuis méchante ...enfin contente que sa te plaise et je te promet que tu va dire plus de truc dans le prochain chapitre  
  
Moonie : Merci pour t reveiw c vraiment cool et devine qui s'ajoute dans le prochain chapitre -^^-  
  
Fluffy-yama : J'Adore trop t reveiw et en plus c le chapitre que tu a écrit qui ma donner le courage de finir celui la ...et oui tu a contribuer a la finision de se chapitre -^^- 


	5. IFC 4

Mot de Nahi : Bon je sais que je n'uploade pas souvent...enfin c la première fois que j'ai un temps de libre depuis belle lurette alors au travaille........  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas mais la CORP OUIIIIIIIIIIII hahahahahahahha!...et bien sur les gens qui travaille dedans appartienne a eu même. Bon commencon le chapitre..... . . E .. . .LA **C-D** EST A FLUFFY-YAMA.  
  
**Chapitre 5**  
  
Au coin de la rue dans l'immense Immeuble de La IFC corporation un remue ménage infernale avait lieu.  
  
-**_WaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!_** Les Miaw Miaws J'adores les minous mon oncle Sesshomaru tu sais ? Chantonna Inuy.  
  
- Ahhhh.. . . .. eeee.... Moi aussi Inuy . . . .! Répondit Sesshomaru en  
marchant marginalement à ses côtés.  
  
- Sesshomaru-Kun! Quémanda Rin en tirant sur le pan du tuxedo de  
Sesshi.  
  
- . . . . . .**RIN **.. .. Je t'es déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça  
.. . . alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ma chérit ???! Demanda le youkai en  
couvrant le fillette du regard.  
  
- ET bien Sessho. . . . .. . ... . .Papa est-ce qu'on peut avoir un minou  
à la maison puisque maintenant tu les aimes ?!! Demanda la jeune fille  
le regard plein d'espoir.  
  
- _EEEeee_.. . .. .Et . . . . Bien nous en reparlerons à la maison ma puce  
!!! Sesshomaru semblait tout petit dans ses souliers et rosit  
légèrement tout en gardant un regard froid quand Naoko ria de la  
situation.  
  
- Sesshomaru l'homme de glace prit au piège par sa jeune fille! Rigola  
Naoko, même si aucune expression se lissait sur le visage de Sesshi qui  
scrutait le plafond.  
  
- Sesshi tu a Rossi et tu regard le plafond . . .. .tu es gêné! Affirma  
Naoko avec un doux sourire.  
  
- **AH!** . . .. Naoko Arrête ça tu sais bien que ça me met mal à l'aise  
quand tu m'analyse ainsi. Soupira le youkai en plongeant son regards dans  
celui de l'écrivaine.  
  
- **_WAAAAAAaaaaaaa ENFIN . . .. .REGARDER C'EST KYTTI ET LA C'EST  
SESSHI!_** Hurla Rin en courant vers deux gros chien, un étant un osky  
prénommé Sesshi et l'autre étant un chien de police nommé Kytti.  
  
** FLASH BACK**  
  
- Koukou Tout le monde ! Lança une jeune ado-adulte en rentrant au  
bureau avec deux gros cerbère. .. .enfin plutôt deux peluche de la taille  
d'un bébé baleine ( j'exagère juste un peu .. .. ...un tout petit peu.)  
  
-- Allo Na . . . .. .. **NAHI . ..** .. Qu'est ce que tu fou avec c'est  
chiens!  
  
- Bieeeeeeeeeennnnnn euhhhhhhhhh. . . .. puisqu'ils s'ennuient tout seul  
dans mon p'tit apparte. .. .. un tous petit 3 ½ .. .. ..alors j'ai  
demander au boss si je pouvait les emmener ici et que je m'en occuperais  
! Dit Nahi avec un tient rosé.  
  
- . . . . . .. Local de libre ???  
  
-- Bien oui les deux autre chambres sur l'étage à moi et Lyla-chan !  
Chantonna Nahi en repassant au lit a baldaquin.  
  
- Eeeee... .. .elle sont pas meubler ses 2 chambres là ? S'enquit Noir.  
  
- Eeeee.. . . .. .. bien le Boss les à fait enlever (les meubles bien  
sur pas les chambres voyons) et il a faits poser des jouait pour les  
animaux. ...des cousins et des paniers pour qu'ils dorment . .. . .il y a  
aussi de la bouffe de l'eau des biscuit et.. . .. .enfin se sont les  
beaux Gars de la dernière fois qui on tout faits! Fini par expliquer la  
secrétaire devant la mine ahurie et perplexe de Noir.  
  
**FIN DU FALSH BACK**  
  
- Qu'est qui lui a prit d'appeler son chien Sesshi! Grogna Sesshomaru  
en flattant le canidé qui a leur vue s'avait littéralement jeté sur lui.  
- Parce qu'il te ressemble Sesshomaru-Sama! Déclara une jeune femme qui  
venait d'arriver.  
  
- **AH OUIIIII**! Grogna Sesshomaru qui reconnaissait trop bien la voie.  
  
- Oui Sesshomaru . . . .il te ressemble . .. .blanc . .. .. . majestueux  
.. . noble .. . . .. .. .arrogant! La jeune femme, littéralement  
collé à Sesshomaru lui soufflait ses mots d'une voie, mielleuse,  
doucereuse et démoniaque.  
  
- _VORACE.._ .. .! Souffla la jeune femme quand Sesshomaru la repoussa de  
toutes ses forces.  
  
- _Haahahahahahahahahahahaha HAHAHahaha hi hi hi hum HAAHAHAHAHAH_.. . .  
.! L'inconnue s plia en deux prit d'un rire incontrôlable.  
  
- Qu'est qu'il y a des drôle Tsubaki ! Grogna farouchement Sesshomaru  
en gardant un regard froid... .même glacial.  
  
- Ta pas vue ta tronche tête à galce. . .. et_ Hahaahha hihiihi  
haahahahah_! Ria de plus fort Tsubaki.  
  
- En . .. . . . oO? Naoko ne comprenait rien de la scène. C'était la  
première fois qu'elle voyait cette femme, mais son nom lui était  
familier.  
  
- **TANTINEEEEEEEEEEE**???? S'écriaient en cœur Rin et Inuy qui fessait du  
EUUU Dada sur Sesshi et Kytti.  
  
- AH! . . .. on se souvins de moi ??? Ria de bon cœur la femme en  
câlinant les 2 petits.  
  
- Bon qu'es tu fait ici ? Demanda Sesshomaru d'un voie froide.  
  
- Je suis venue reconduire Moonie! Dit Tsubaki en donnat des chocolat   
Rin et à Inuy.  
  
- Bon puisque c'est fait tu peux y aller ! Soupira Sesshomaru.  
  
**_SESSHOMARUNOUMINAIT_**, je t'embarrasse à ce point. .. . . .. . . .Bon alors je vais y aller toute façon j'ai de la lessive à faire! Tsubaki prit le temps de détacher chaque syllabe tout en regardant le taiyoukai d'un regard amuser.  
  
- Ja les enfants!  
  
- **JA NE TANTINE**! Crièrent en cœur les 2 bambins en se jetant sur les  
pauvre chiens.  
  
- . .. ..oO? Naoko n'avait rien compris à se qui s'avait passé.  
  
- Ah... . .e....e.e.e....c'Est notre sœur . . .. à moi et Inuyasha. . . .  
.mais bon! Soupira Sesshomaru en s'approchant de Naoko plongeant son  
regard dans le sien.  
  
- Tu sais Naoko . .. . .je. . ..!Pour la première fois Sesshomaru  
dévoilait un côté troubler se qui fit rougir l'écrivaine.  
  
-- Tu . . . . .? Demanda Naoko qui ne réalisait pas ce qu'il voulait lui demander.  
  
- **_OHAYOOOOOOOOO-GOZAIMASSU TONTON SESSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_** Une  
adolescente venait d'agripper le taiyoukai par le coup.  
  
- Mo. .. . Moonie.. . . . .Ohayo! Soupira Sesshomaru exaspéré.  
  
- AH. .. . .Comment-ta fait pour me reconnaître ????Quémanda  
l'adolescente.  
  
- C'est simple, t'es la seul qui ......!  
  
-** MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE-CHAN.** .. .  
.**WOUAHAHAHAHAH** tu es venue. . .. . . . .on pensai tous que tu serais  
absente. Naoko se jeta sur l'adolescente et la couvrit de câlins.  
  
- Non mais Sesshomaru t'as pas encore répondue! Moonie se rapprocha de  
son oncle tout en attendant une réponse.  
- J'ai dit que c'était simple puisque .....!  
  
- **COUSINE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIEEE**! Hurlèrent à plein poumons les  
2jeunes monstre qui venait tout juste d'apercevoir Moonie.  
  
- Ohayo vous deux. . .. . . .bon alors Sesshi qu'est que ta dit !  
Redemanda la jeune fille.  
  
- Je t'es dit que .................!  
  
** - MOOONIIIE OHAYO!** S'écria Nahi qui venait d'arriver pour aller promener  
Kytti et Sesshi avant que le meeting recommence.  
  
- . . .. . .. . .. AH! .. . . .. .eeee. . .. .ça va Sesshomaru-Sama !  
Demanda prudemment Nahi devant la face pas du tout mais du tout contente  
du seigneur.  
  
- _OUAIIIIIS ._ .. .! Marmona-t-il avec un regard qui ferait geler un  
volcan en éruption.  
  
- Bon .. . .et pis . . ..** SESSHI**! Demanda Moonie un point  
d'interogation dans les yeux.  
  
- Il n'y a que toi qui . . .. .!  
  
- Qui quoi Tonton !!!?  
  
- Qui m'appelle Tonton !!!! Soupira le taiyoukai  
  
- _AAH....BON_ .. ..pas grave tonton ! Rigola Moonie  
  
- Bon moi j'était venue chercher mes pitous pour leurs faire, faire  
une promenade. Déclara solennellement Nahi en mettant des laisse aux  
molosses.  
  
- On peut venir ! Inuy la mine implorante regardait Nahi.  
  
- Vous voulez pas jouer avec les autre animaux ( il y a des chats, des  
petits chien et oui. . .. .seul Nahi est assez folle pour avoir deux gros  
cerbère dans un 3 ½) ????  
  
- BAS.. . .c'Est pas amusant il sont tous minus les autres! Coupa Rin  
en s'accrochant au coup de Sesshi le chien.  
  
- D'accord on y va! Rigola Nahi en donnant les laisses aux enfants.  
  
- _JA NE NAOKO-SAMA.. . .SESSHOMARU-SAMA_! Dit Nahi, un sourire malicieux  
pendue aux lèvres suivie des enfant et de Moonie.  
  
-_ JA NE_! Naoko salua vivement ses amis puis se retourna vers  
Sesshomaru.  
  
- ... . . . . .mm. . . .. . .eeee! Naoko les yeux mis clos, en pleine  
concentration ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était à coter au mur et que  
le youkai avait une main plaquer au mur à quelques centimètre d'Elle (  
Vrai pose de matcho vous trouvez pas ???)  
  
D'un regard intense Sesshomaru admirait silencieusement Naoko qui  
réfléchissait durement.  
  
- **AH OUIIII**! S'exclama si soudainement Naoko qui Sesshomaru recula.  
- **Q.. .. QUOi**? Demanda la star qui avait frôlé L' A.C.V.  
  
- J'ai trouver de quoi on parlait tento . .. . . . .(Réflichit  
durement). ... .ah oui.. Tu voulais me poser un question ?!! Demanda Naoko  
incertaine.  
  
- Oui .. ..je voulais savoir. .. . ..eeee.....si . .. . si tu ... .. ... si  
tu savais quand commence la deuxième parti de la réunion! Grogna Sesshi  
se retournant vers la porte, son pif à odora sur élevé avait senti  
l'odeur agaçante de Kouga. (_ON SAIS TOUS C QUOI TU VOULAIS LUI DIRE EN  
VRAI SESSHI)  
_  
- Coucou mon pot.. . . . .on dirait que t'es de mauvais poils.. .  
.j'aurais tu tombé au mauvais **MOMENT!** Kouga avait un sourire vainqueur  
sur les lèvres.  
  
- **NON PAS TU DU TOUT MON VIEUX**.. ... .. (soupir prolongé) Naoko sais tu  
l'heure ???! Demanda Sesshi en lançant un regard de mort à son GRAND ami.  
( Sa pas l'air comme ça mais ce sont vraiment de bon amis ...--)  
  
- eee eee....Sa recommence dans 45 min Sesshomaru... . ..sama ! Dit Naoko  
un peu mélanger.  
  
- Alors.. . ..Je suis désoler Naoko de te faussé compagnie mais je dois  
arranger son compte à se vil truand! L'homme à la chevelure argent  
esquissa un bref sourire démoniaque et s'avança vers Kouga.  
  
- Ne cassé **RIEN!** Trop tard.. . .Kouga avait déguerpie, Sesshomaru à ses  
trousses. ET voilà comme à chaque fois, les 2 hommes se ''taquinaient''  
et ''s'amusaient'' à faire suer l'autre.. .. amicalement bien sur.  
  
- **ATTENTION VINO-CHAN.. . .. ROAD RUNNER EST L**! Hurla Kouga pour prévenir  
l'écrivaine qui se trouvait à quelque mètre de lui (il ont courut dans  
les escalier jusqu'au 3ieme étage.  
  
- Quoi. . .AAAH sauf qui peut! Chigna Vino-chan en se collant au mur  
pour ne pas se faire rentré dedans.  
  
- **_GAGNE DE MALADES_!** Hurla Kagome qui se trouvait avec noir dans la  
bibliothèque au moment ou Kouga lui sautait par dessus la tête et que  
Sesshi l'évita ave un tournant trèèèèèèèèès serré.  
  
Toujours sur l'étage 3  
- Hihihihihihihihihi. . .. on va bien rire Drack! Dit Bepinette en  
fixant sont bout de corde attacher solidement au mur.  
  
-C'est sur Bepi! Acquiesce Drackony en vérifiant que la corde était bien  
tendue dans le couloir.  
  
- ILS Arrivent ! Proclama TBDPTB en allant se cacher derrière des  
bibliothèque de l'étage 3.  
  
** - HAHAHAAHA.. .. . . . .TU M'ATTRAPERAS JAMAIS SESSHINOUNAIT  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... . .LE PTIT A SA MA. . . .. ..** . . Non mais c'est quoi  
ça oO........ **CRASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** Kouga se barra  
royalement les pieds dans la corde qui avait décidé. .. .  
.''d'aparaitre''.  
  
-** AH LÀ MA T'AVOU**.. . . . . . . .. . . . **CRASHHHHHHHHHHH!** Suivit de  
Sesshi qui ne l'Avait pas vue. ( C- D :Tahahahahahaha.. . . . ..vous-vous  
êtes faite avoir ahahahhahahhihihihihih )  
  
- _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. . . . HIHIH... . . . HAHIHIHIhahaahahhaha.. . . hum..  
. . .HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH.. ._ . .. !!! Rigolèrent en cœur les 4  
accolytes. Et oui! 4 puisque Molima s'était joint à eux pour filmer la  
scène ( C-D :juste en passant c'est Molima qui à eu l'idée.. . .. mais  
elle est trop modeste pour l'avouer( N/a : TA FINI DE ME PIQUER MES  
RÉPLIQUE LA C-D ) C-D : Naaaaaaaaaaa Pas Du tout --)  
  
-** VOUS!!!!!!!!** Dirent froidement les 2 hommes qui c'étaient relevé.  
  
- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.. . . .. . .. .Moi j'ai rein faite.  
. . .. ._ET J'AI UNE CAMÉRA_!!!!!! Chantonna 'olima en pointant les 3  
autres de la main. ( N/A : ... . . Si tu crois qu'une caméra va te  
protégé..... .. . .-- le pire c'est qu'elle a raison...... . . . . .)  
  
- Hihihihihih. . . . . .hum . .. . vous auriez du voir votre tronche. .  
. . .! Éclata de rire Drackony.  
  
- AH OUI. .. . . peut-être. . . .. . .mais moi je préfère voir les votre  
! Sourit machinalement Le youkai loup.  
  
- OUAIPS. . . ... ça va être drôle!! Renchérit Sesshomaru en se placent  
aux côtés de Kouga.  
  
- C'est pas qu'on veuille vous quitter mais je crois que le dessert  
sera bientôt servit. .. . alors.... . . .!!! Bepinette, Drackony et TBDPTB  
commencèrent à reculer d'un pas lent puis au tintement d'un ascenseur qui  
venait d'arriver, elles se mirent à courir pour arriver à l'intérieur. (  
voyons avant que le coup soit fait elles avaient déjà appuyer sur le  
bouton prévoyant la réaction des stars.. ... .. . Mais quelqu'un était   
l'intérieur....)  
  
- **LE DESSER EST**.. . . . . . . . .. oO?????? Fluffy-yama n'eut pas le  
temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se fit assaillir par trois écrivaines  
en cavale, qui appuyaient frénétiquement sur les boutons tout en  
éclatant de rire.  
  
- ON va aller au douzième étage. .. . .hihihihihh..... .... Ils vont  
devoir courir ! Rigola Bepinette à côté de Fluffy-yama.  
  
- DE. . . . .QU'est-ce qui ce passe ? S'interrogea la messagère ( C-  
D : elle était trop tannante alors il l'ont envoyer avertir le monde (  
**J'TAI DIT D'ARRÊTER DE ME PIQUER MES RÉPLIQUE))**  
  
- On a fait un coup à Sesshi et Kouga, Ils ont planté en plein poire  
**POUHahahahahahahahahahaha..** . hihihihihii. . . Hum.. . ha.. hihi.. . .!  
Se tordit de Rire TBDPTB.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-  
  
**ET MERDE**. .. . .Elles montes au 12imes étage! Soupira Kouga en regardant les lumière des ascenseurs.  
  
Elles veulent nous faire suer jusqu'au bout! Souffla Sesshi  
  
Ano.. .. et .. . moi. . ..eeeeee. . .allez-vous. .. .!????Molima, cacher derrière la caméra, ayant peur de leur réaction (pas vrai du tout ça. . . .elle se cache parce qu'elle rit encore de leur gueules. . . . .)  
  
Pas du tout. . . .tu ne faisais que tenir la caméra et en plus tu vas nous êtres utile .. . . .tu va nous suivre jusque la haut pour les filmer! Chantonna Kouga en avançant vers la cage d'escalier.  
  
Demo . . . . . .KOUGA-SAMA . . . . . .je crois pas que je puisse vous suivre dans les escaliers!!!! ( C-D :Non mais il est fou. . . .. . Kouga je te ferais remarquer que MOLIMA est pas un youkai elle !!!! ( N/A : LÀ LA C- D TU ME REPIQUE UNE RÉPLIQUE ET JE TENFERME À VIE DANS LE CERVEAU DE..... DE .. . .. DE INUYASHA ) C-D : Dérange pas moi --)Demanda Molima apeuré de monté 9étages à la course.  
  
AH C'est vrai. . . . mmmmmm... monte sur mon dos. . . . .! Kouga enleva son veston pour ne pas le salir. . .. . . ou plutôt pour ne pas le froisser, le donna à Sesshomaru et embarqua Molima sur son dos.  
  
. .. ..Hum tu es à laisse! Dit Kouga regardant un point X sur le mur, le tient rosé.  
  
Ouu . .. . . . .OUIII! Molima gênée ( rouge pivoine oui ) S'accrocha aux épaules musclées de Kouga.  
  
BON vous avez fini les tourtereaux.. .. . . on peut y aller! Lança Le taiyoukai en s'engageant dans les escalier.  
  
MA T'EN FAIRE MOI DES TOUTERAUSX! Fulmina Kouga Rouge de gêne ( AH! Les ptit zozio)  
  
Aller calme toi OH Kami s'était une joke.. . .et je te ferais remarquer que la on va ce venger de nos 3 espiègles!  
  
/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/  
  
Voilà la fin . . . .de se chapitre à suivre --  
  
ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU :  
  
DRACKONY-SAMA :Voilà un new chapitre j'èpère qu'il ta plsu et quand esce que tu va écrire une sutie en ???? j'ai hate moi la  
  
LYLA-CHAN : T'inquiette pas tu ne mourrera jamais t invincible entant que secrétaire.  
  
MOLIMA-CHAN : Sur que j'aime ..tu me dira le titre si tu la met sur F.f.ent et si non bien je veux las lire ...et ton ancienne tu la tu toujours si oui jaimerais sa la lire enfin .....jespèere que le chaoitre ta plus et erci pour les encouragement.  
  
VINO-CHAN-CHAN : Lol jaime trop ton reveiw,,,enefin je mennuioe de t fic...et pour ce chapitre je sais qu'on ne te vois aps vraimnet mais ne tinquiette pas tu revein en force dans le prochain et oui jai décider de faire un cahpitre sur 2 oui on verait plus les personne...enfin ....je c pas si tu comprend mais bon ...moi dans ma tête c calir --. MERCI POUR LE REVEIW.  
  
NAOKOSAMA : VOIlà j'ai up dater et pour lidée que tu a soumisse ca fait longtemps qu'elle est dans ma tête elle va se produire lors de la deuxièeme scéance...et jai hate que tu up date...ajvoue que moii tou jai prit du recul mais c aps facile non plus les math forte -- Finalement et bien je crois qu'entre toi et Sesshi et bien Maism bon javoue que je t fait un peu naive dans ste chapiter la mais moi je trouvait sa trop drole --  
  
TBDPTB-CHAN : ET voilà tu refait surface dans ste chapitre la lol : Enfin et oui ...EEE Merci pour le bonne fête -- Et eneeeee MERci pour le reveiw  
  
MOONIECHAN : Koukou t rendue dans ste fic la. 


	6. IFC 5

Mot de Nahi : Koukou tout le monde …. Et voilà mon esprit diabolique reprend du service et vous dédit un new chapitre de IFC…. Bien oui…la C-D de fluffy-yama-sama et Lyla-chan on pas arrêter de me torturer pour que j'écrit la suite --

**Bref se chapitre est dédier a tous ceux qui mon laisser un reveiw …..car ses en les relisant que j'ai décider de me botter le cul - et surtou…surtout A KAMIRUE-chan….. **le reveiw ou ta dit que j'était réputer pour écrire des bonne histoire sa ma cringué un max …enfin j'ai aucune idée de où ta vu sa masi bon ….moi sa ma rassurer car sur mon dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit pour une dure histoire…j'ai pas eu grand reveiw…….( C-D : ta tu finii de prendre de l'espace pour débiter t'es ptits malheur…c'est pas sa qui intéresse les lecteur èé) ……bah oki ;;-;;

Bref viva INU FANFIC CORPORATION

Disclame : Les persos d'INU appartien a Rumiko Takahashi, La C-D est a Fluffy-yama-sama et les écrivaines, correctrice, secrétaire…''aproviationniste'' et autre s'appartient a eux même … ah et nahi et la narratrice m'appartenance ahahahahahhahhaha.

Chap 5

Souvent quand nous sommes encore que des momes, nos parent nous disent que la maison n'est pas un terrain de jeu. Cependant dans la ville de Tokyo il existait un endroit où un adulte responsable aurait pété un burn out, juste à y entré…! Et oui …un adulte responsable serait devenue fou, à voir que immeuble de travaille si connue et respecter qu'était la IFC tower, était un vrai jardin d'enfants……où tous, y comprit les stars les plus reconnu faisait les pire bétises!!!

Quelque part dans la Corp (coporation), plus présicément dans la cage d'escalier du 3ieme étage une course entre deux youkais avait lieux......bon même si c''était pas vraiment une course....bah...enfin le but c'était juste d'arriver au 12ieme étage en premier !

- EY….Sesshomaru… dit qu'est-ce qu'on leur fait quand on les pogne ?-? Cria Kouga à son ami qui avait au moins 2 étages de gravi d'avance.

-Arrête de Radoter et avance plus vite…. un escargot shootter aux hormones avancerais plus vite que toi j'suis sure!!!! Ricana Sesshoumaru tout en montant les dernières marches qui menait au 12ieme étage.

-M'a t'en faire moi des escargot bossté aux hormones j'te ferais remarquer que c'es pas **toi** qui porte quelqu'un sur son dos….sté c'est pas évident courir avec une charge ….È-É.!!!!! Grogna Kouga tout en continuant son ascension vers le 12ieme étage.

-Mmmmm…..;;-;;…! ''L'approvisionniste'' ce sentit un peu mal d'être la cause de la mini quereller des deux stars. (** N/a** : Bien non Molima….voyons même si tu serais pas sur son dos il serait arriver en dernier …c'est un faiblard de nature -.-(** K** : MA TANT FAIRE DES FAIBLARD MOI!!! È-É) n/a……Dit quel couleur tu préfére…gris ou noir? -(**K**; De qu'est c'est oO???)** n/a** le tape -!!!! (**K**;….eeee…j'ai rien dit moi ….!!)**n/a** ah bon --! )

-Oh ne noon … méprend toi pas Molima-chan j'voulais pas dire que t'était lourde c'est que……ah SESSHOMARU TU ME FAIT CHIER! Kouga les joues bien rouge ne savais pas trop quoi dire pour réparer la gourde qu'il avait fait….il était sur que le soupir de Molima en était un de réprobation et non un de OH non qu'es-ce que j'ai fait!!!….(**n/a** :et oui il fait un peu pathétique notre Kouga vous trouver pas -.-! )

-MMMM….. iie c'est correct Kouga-kun j'avais compris! Assura Molima qui avait réaliser que le jeune homme essai de s'excuser assez gauchement. Submerger pas le bonheur que une de ses stars favorites prenne un peu soin de elle….elle resserra l'étreinte autour des épaules du youkai loup sans s'en rendre conte. Cependant Kouga lui, se redit conte du changement de pression et…….**CRAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!**

-ÇA VA MOLIMA-CHAN! Hurla Sesshomaru du haut du douzième étage, qui avait entendue le crassh qui symbolisait l'irrésistible envie de Kouga à allez saluer les marches de l'immeuble d'un peu plus près!

-HAI SESSHOMARU-SAMA… J'AI RIEN…….demo….es-ce que ça va Kouga-kun! Senquit Molyma se pencha à l'oreille d'un Kouga rouge tomate.

-Haiiiiiii…..j'….j'ai….r…rien ! Baigueilla Kouga tout en reprenant sa course vers le 12ieme étage. (**C-D**… aller pogne toi une deuxième plonge j'aime trop sa voir ta tronche s'aplatir sur les marches c'est trop campant hihihihihihahahahahihaihaiahiah!(**n/a** : t sadique la C-d…mais j'avoue que c'est drole….hihihih))

-Tu es sur….tu es tout rouge! Avoua Molima qui ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi le visage de Kouga prenait toutes les teintes de rouge possible.

- Tient Kouga ...ta veste! Sesshomaru tendit la veste brune au youkai qui venait enfin, après une éternité, d'arriver au 12ieme étage

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Molima-chan….c'est plus résistant que sa en n'a l'air! Avoua Sesshomaru en l'aidant à débarquer du dos du youkai loup qui réussi à enfiler sa veste avant de comprendre les propos de Lord Sesshomaru.

-Comment-ça….**ÇA**… j'suis pas un objet tu sauras è-é !!!!!! Grogna Kouga qui fut vite couper par Sesshomaru!!!!

-Shutttttttttt…elles arrivent !!!! Murmura Sesshomaru en se rapprochant de l'ascenseur qui venait d'émettre son petit **Ding** qui signifiait qu'il était arriver a destination.

-Hihiihihihihi!!!!!! Hoayo! Rigola Fluffy-yama devant la face ahuri des deux youkais.

-ÒU…. Où…..où elles sont….ses Chippies ???? J'y comprend plus rien moi …oO!!!!!! Kouga se laissa tomber sur les genoux….dans l'ascenseur il n'y avait que Fluffy-yama…aucune trace des 3 fugitives.

-Y merde….elles ont du descendre à une autre étage……. Tabarn …..ah c'est pas juste on a monté tout sa à la course pour rien è-é ! Grogna Sesshomaru frustré quelles avaient pu s'en tirer aussi facilement (**n/a **: la preuve que les filles sont plus intelligentes que le mâle moyens).

-C'Est qui, qui chigne comme un bébé…..A Sesshi…ça m'étonne pas !!! Rigola Inuyasha qui était sortit de la cuisine pour voir la cause du rafus.(**n/a** :…..y fait gaffe Inu..Sesshi est pas content du tout du tout)

-AH TOI LA FERME INUYSHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grogna le taiyoukai en plaquant son frère au mur.

-Uhmmmm….C'est quoi qui se passe ????? Demanda Kagura qui sortait à son tour de la cuisine (**n/a** : Ça y est c'est partit tout le monde va sortir de la sale à manger si sa continue même(** C-D** : …c'est pas la cuisine???) **n/a **:….ennnn…stupide la cuisine pis la sale à manger son à la même place .....ah justement pour ceux qui s'en souvienne plus le 12ieme étage bien...c'est la sale à manger vs cuisine)

-BATARDDDDDD! Grogna Inuyasha en repoussant son frère aînée de toute ses forces.

-ÉHO ARRÊTER ÇA…. Y A DES JEUNES ICI ! Grogna Kagura à son tour!

**-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE …. ON EST MÊMEM PU CAPABLE DE MANGER UN DESSERT TRAQUILLE ICI È-É**. Gronda Noir 12.

-Ennnnnnnnnnnnnn….eeeeee…désoler…. hihihi!!!! Sesshomaru lâcha Inuyasha et alla s'assir sur un des bancs qu'il y avait en face des ascenseurs….il n'essaya même pas de se justifier…..il faut dire que Noir 12 foutait la chienne quand elle était frus….(**n/a** à déplace pas beaucoup d'air en général parce qu'elle est tout mini mais une foi frustré elle peut dégomme n'importe qui même Hulg Loccan…eee Cocane…enfin le bonhomme qui fait d'la boxe.)

-Bon…. Moi je retourne….bouffer mon désert! Gémit Inuyasha en retournant dans la cuisine la tête bien basse pour ne pas croiser le regard meurtrier de Noir 12.(**C-D **: c'est ça Noir 12 botte leur le cul (** n/a** : Eille recommence pas à me piquer mes lignes sinon t'enferme dans le cerveau d'inuyasha) **c-d** : Bah….sa me dérange pas moi ma juste avoir plus d'espace )

-Mmmm…..tu devrais te mettre plus souvent en colère Noir12-chan! Avoua Kagura tout en l'invitant à retourner manger leurs reste de dessert.

-T Folle Kagura-sama…..si elle se met toujours en colère sa fera pu le même effet…… tout le monde sera trop habituer !! Clama Inu-godly qui avait capté la discussion vue qu'elle était assit tout près de la porte…..

-Bah….moi j'suis d'accord avec le fait qu'elle se mette pas en colère souvent …sa me fout trop la trouille de la voir comme ça………Brrrrrrr…..!!!!!! Avoua Inu-kami en se cachant derrière Naraku pour ne pas croiser le regard de Noir12 car elle avait trop peur de mourir sur le coup !

-Hhihihi…aller arrête de te cacher Inu-kami-san ….tu sais tu te transformera pas en pierre si tu me regarde - ! Ricana Noir 12 devant l'attitude enfantine de sa coéquipière.

A ..vouiiiii….vraiment oO???? S'enquit Inu-kami sortant sa frimousse de derrière le dos de Naraku.

Bien oui j'suis pas médusa voyons -! Rigola de plus belle Noir 12 qui c'était définitivement calmer.

Bah ouaips…ta raison Médusa est plus cute que TOA …hihihihahahahah joke !!!! Rigola Inu-kami suivi bientôt de presque tout le monde qui se trouvait à table …car Noir 12 essayai d'imiter la femme aux cheveux reptiliens.

/-/-/-/-/----/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-

De retour au hale juste en dessus du 13ime étage…bref le 12ieme étage

-Raaaaaaaaaa…..pas juste…on les a pas eux … -.-!!!!! Chigna de plus belle Kouga.

-Ouaisp…j'avoue que sa aurait été drôle de les pognées…-!!!!! Chantonnât Molima en imagina la scène.

-Demo….Sesshomaru-sama….Kouga-sama….Molima-chan…vous pourrez bien les pogners **(n/a **: …en bon franc ais…les attraper ) quand elles vont monter manger….elles peuvent pas résister à un dessert ….ces des ventres sur patte…!! Tenta Fluffy-yama pour leur remonter le morale se qui fonctionna à merveille.

**DING**

-SESSHOMARU-SAMA OMAEEEEEE...È-É! Hurla une petite voix aigue qui sortit de l'ascenseur.

-Quoi encore……pfffffff! Soupira Sesshomaru qui dû mettre un terme à ses recherches mentale pour faire payer le trio.

-T'AS FAHI ME FAIRE FAIRE UN A.C.V è-é ! Grogna Kagome suivit de Vino-chan.

-OUIN….J'AI FAHI CREVÉ SUR PLACE!!!!!!!!!!! Gronda Vino-chan pas du tout contente.

**-C'EST QUOI ENCORE S'TE VACARME!!!! **Hurla une voix super aiguë de l'intérieur de la cuisine.

-Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï Gomen-nasaï! Kouga était venue s'agenouiller aux côté de Sesshomaru pour lui donner l'idée de faire pareille….ce qu'il s'en pressa de faire…!

-Ah…bien….eeeeee….c'est correct….j'croyais pas que sa vous ferais quelque choses comme ça qu'on soit fâcher contre vous….! Vino-chan un peu perplexe se frottait la tête devant une telle scène.**(n/a** : Pas pentou pour ça…… ils s'en veulent pas pour 5 cent de vous avoir mit en colère…c'est qu'ils ont peur que Noir 12 se ramène…!!!)

-Ouias…c'est vrai ça….en plus on était pas tellement en colère en tout cas vous êtes pardonner allez arrêter ça!!!!! Dit Kagome aussi mal alaise que Vino-chan. Puis sur un commun accord les trois filles allèrent dans la sale a manger pour déguster un fabuleux dessert…..(**n/a** Fluffy-yama les a suivit c'est pour ça qui sont trois)

**DING**

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et cette fois au premier plan on pouvait voir Drackony, Bepinette et TBDBP avec un mega sourire. D'un même bon Sesshomaru et Kouga se mirent debout et Molima commença à filmer.

-Faite vos prière les filles ! Ironisa Sesshomaru avec un smile démoniaque.

-Ouiap votre heure est arrivé! Renchérit Kouga.

-Qui sa que son heure est arrivé?! Chantonnât un petit voix derrière les deux jumelles et leur acolyte.

-OH non……pas vrai……pas zuuuusssste! Kouga sur le bord de pleuré sa défaite alla accoter sa tête sur l'épaule de Sesshomaru qui avait perdu son sourire. Les 3 filles s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître Nahi.

-Snif….c'est pas du jeuuuuuuu! Rechigna Kouka.

-Rin…..où est RIN! Et sa y est l'esprit paternelle de Sesshomarau avait reprit le dessus et il oublia son esprit de vengeance.

-AH ….en rentrant j'ai croisé Naoko-sama, elle est avec.... et aussi Inuy et Moonie ! Ils sont allez porté les chiens -.-! Nahi sourit devant la préoccupation que Sesshomaru avait pour sa fille…..dans la vrai vie se n'était pas du tout un homme froid…on le savait dès qu'on l'entendais parler de Rin.

-Ah….d'accord! Sesshomaru rosit légèrement et avait un sourire calme. (** n/a** : A quoi tu pense Sesshi ( **C-D **…plutôt à qui tu pense Sesshi) **n/a** : Ah C'est pareille..et puis qui ta demander ton avis toi …..maudite c-d èé )

-Bon on va manger…..tous en cœur !!!!! Ironisa Bepinette en passant entre Kouga et Sesshomaru sans qu'ils ne bougent.

-Ouais allez venez manger les garçons! Renchérirent Drackony et TBDBP en tapotant les têtes des deux youkais.

-Grrrrrreeeeeeeeee!!!!! Kouga bouillait intérieurement mais il n'osait rien faire….il avait trop peur de se faire taper. (**n/a **: aller soit gentil…frustre…si sa continue de même les pauvres secrétaires vont avoir dépenser leur argent pour rien….sté sa coûte cher du tape)

-Vouias….vous avez prit la bonne décision….si vous les auriez toucher…j'aurais été obliger de sortir mon tape….. ah et Sesshi je c'est pas à quoi tu rêves mais là tu bave!!!! Avoua Nahi en prenant les deux hommes par les bras pour les amener manger.

/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Maintenant quittons le halle du douzième étage pour aller dans la superbe cuisine et sale a manger du douzième étage .

-Nahiiiiiiii!!!!! Lyla sauta au coup de sa complice en la voyants arriver dans la sale.

-Ohayo Lyla-chan!!!! Nahi fit un gros câlin à son amie puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre un dessert.

-Sans joke….vous deux vous, vous faites des coleux à chaque fois que vous, vous voyez en ???? Interrogea Naraku avec un sourire trop grand au goût de Nahi.

-Pourquoi …t'es jaloux?????? Demanda Nahi suspicieuse des intentions de la star.

-Bien ….c'est qu'à vous voir vous coller comme ça tout le temps…bien moi me pose des questions!!!???? Rigola Naraku avec ironie.

-Eilllleeee ! Lyla fronça les sourcils…elle appréciait Naraku mais elle n'aimait pas le genre d'humour gris qu'il faisait.

-Ah bien c'est ce que je disait t'es jaloux…c'est pas d'ma faute à moi si les femmes veulent pas te faire de coleux tu sais…..c'est peut-être ta tronche….ou bien ton odeur…..ah ou peut-être bien ton linge. Ironisa à son tour Nahi avec un grand sourire.

-Ah bien la papa j'pense qu'à viens de te boucher! Avoua Kana en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

-Et oui Nara…..1 à ZERO pour Nahi-chan…sorry mon grand tu viens de te faire avoir par une fille! Rigola Miroku en se levant.

-Sa m'étonne pas …… elle à une grande gueule notre Nahi-chan adoré…..Mais où tu vas Miroku-san ???! Avoua Naraku en faisant un clin d'œil à Nahi

-Je retourne à la sale de conférence sa recommence dans 5 min ! Avoua Miroku.

-Ah…je viens avec toi mon n'amour! Déclara Sango en se levant à son tour. ET ainsi de suite tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.(**C-D** : Eille pas tous moi j'aime pas les ascenseurs sa me lève le cœur…pis le boss non plus sté)

-Eille où tu vas Sesshi les ascenseurs son pas par là ….à moins que tu veux descendre avec monsieur !!!! S'exclama Nahi en voyant Sesshi allez vers la cage des escaliers.

-Iiiee…..Se n'est pas pour vous offenser Monsieur…je veux juste allez voir ma petite…..je veux allez la chercher! Déclara Sesshomaru tout en s'excusant au près du boss de la corp. (**n/a** : Bien oui le boss était là..il doit bien manger lui y touy voyons gagne de vous autres…..)

-Ah …comment tu va faire pour la trouver…. Il est grand l'immeuble.! S'exclama Inu-godly

-Bien même si on est dans la réalité je reste un youkai….et l'odeur de ma fille….peut importe où se suit je peux la trouver…c'est quand même ma fille…le seul enfant que j'ai alors……bref…Ja …a tantôt! Le tai-youkai s'éclipsa avec habileté dans les escaliers.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sale de meeting

-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..encore pogner pour attendre….Merci Miroku !!!!!! Grogna Kouka toujours aussi patient

-Hihihihihih…..!!!

-Eille qui c'est qui rit de moi là ! Demanda Kouga

-Tu rêves…..t'est bien le dernier qui va me faire rire…sauf quand tu te plante……!!!!! Rigola Bepinette.

-Alors pour quoi tu te marre autant ? S'enquit Kouga.

-Je parle avec du monde sur mon portable! Expliqua marginalement l'écrivaine.

-Ah oui….ça…sa veut dire que ta encore pirater l'ordi….--! Soupira Inu-kami en continuant à chatter avec Inu-godly.**(n/a**…..t'es pas mieux Inu…toi i tout ta pirater ton ordie)

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini de chialer …j'essai de me concentrer je fait une partit de solitaire! Rumina Inuyasha très concentré sur son écran.

-Ouin…il est vrai que pour toi ….même un simple jeu comme solitaire demande tout ton jus de cervelle! Ironisa Kikoy.

-**AH toi T'AI TOI! **Dirent en cœur presque la totalité des gens qui se trouvaient dans la sale de metting.

-Maiiiiiis! Essaya Kikoy avec peine.

-Chutttttttttttttt….tu dérange Inuyasha ! S'empressa de répliquer Vino-chan

-AH pis …si c'est comme ça moi je dit pu rien è-é ! Bouda la star

-Tant mieux! Approva Monnie qui venait juste de rentré….suivie des deux enfants ( Inuy et Rin)

-Mmmmmmmmm….. où est Sesshomaru-sama ! Demanda Lyla en ne le voyant pas franchir la porte.

-Et où est Naoko-chan! Demanda Kagome sur le bord de rire.

-Ouin…c'est vrai ça où sont-ils !!!! Renchérit Fluffy-yama.

-Ils doivent se câliner quelque parts! Avoua Inuayasha qui se joignis à la conversation incapable de continuer à se concentrer sur son jeu.

-AH OUI….RÉPÉTE ÇA VOIRRRRR!!! Grogna Sesshomaru qui venait juste d'arriver.

-Ah ..t'es là Sesshi ! Sourit faiblement Inuyasha...ayant honte de c'être fait prendre sur le fait...c'était beaucoup plus drole à dire quand la personne conserné n'était pas là ....ou au moins qu'elle n'était aps asser forte pour vous faire manger le plancher si sa lui tentait !

-Tien ma puce voilà ton orangade….et Inuy voilà ton sprite… ah Moonie Ton coke ! Dit Sesshomaru en déposant des canette dans les mains des gamins.( **Moonie** : JSUIS PAS UNE GAMINE)

-Merci toton !

-Merci papa!

-Merci mon oncle Sesshomaru! (**n/a** : J'vous laisse deviner c'est qui qui dit quoi !!!)

-Mmmmm…..Sesshomaru-san…je sais que tu aimes gâté ton neuve …mais la liqueur on en a déjà parler tu sais…! Fit remarquer Kagome sur un ton de reproche.

-Ah….Kag…n'amour….voyons c'est pas une fois qui va le tuer allez du calme! Assura Inuyasha pour venir à la défense de son frère qui avait rosit sous le reproche **(n/a: **tu fait pas sa pour venir à sa défence tu fait sa jsute pour qu'il oubli ce que tu as dit et qu'il ne se venge pas!)

-Hummmm…..Gomen…de vous avoir fait attendre ! Déclara Naoko en rentrant à son tour dans la sale fermant la porte derrière elle (**n/a** Naoko arrête de Ragarder Sesshi t'es entrein de fondre là !!!!!)

-Bon nous pouvons commencer maintenant …alors tout d'abords comme à l'habitude nous allons vous laisser un peu de temps pour finir la lecture ensuite on fera un mini débat! Proclama LE BOSS de La IFC en reprenant sa lecture.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

ET voilà Every body…après un nombre incalculable de mois…bien voila la suite…javoue c'Est pas grand choses mais je voulasi faire plaisr a une amie et uploader vite…so la je viens de reprendre le gout à écrire cette fic alors le prochain chapitre bien sa va être la calque je vous le jure..Ah et si il y a du monde qui comprenne pas mon gargon québecoi bien dite moi le

ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU À :

Molima-chan : Ohayo….bien Kouga y paye un peut et Sesshi sa va venir dan le enx t chapitre….faut pas tout mettre dans un chapitre…même si'il fait 11onze page de long lol

SAN25-chan : Arigato…tu devrais faire un bon dans le prochain chapitre Je t'es réserver ta place et merci du fond du cœur d'accepter,,,faut dire que t rendue une écrivaine assez actif enfin moi jtrouve

Moonie-Chan : Koukou moi j'aime bien t'avoir dans ma fic…d'Accord dan ste chapitre la tu apparaît pas full mais bon sa va venir…pour moi cahque personne va avoir son heure de gloire…la jsuis surtout collé sur Seeshi /Naoko )

Lyla-chan : je te l'Avais dit que j'alais rien te faire de grave…a oui et c'Es surtour en partit garce a toi que se chapitre ces écrit en une seule siorée

Naoko-sama : Koukou ….moi je veux que tu up oade svp enfin…j'espère que sa te plait…si tu le lit encore bien sur lol touka moi mon groupe fana c'est encore toi pis Sesshi hihihihih!!!!

Nataniel-san :Merci pour ton reveiw sa ma faite chaud au cœur…car je croyait que inu-godly c'était corrément désintéresser de ma fic mais si elle t'en a parler alors good Merci sa ma fait vraiment du bien ton reveiw et conten que sa te plaise.

Fluffy-yama-sama : .hihihih prochain chapitre tu va pouvoir bavé en masse….hihihihi c'est l'aissait des new costume hhihihihihihihihihiihhihi et sa je garde une partir jsute pour toi lol

Kamirure-chan : Wouuuuuuuuuuaaaaa des rumeurs que je suis une bonne écrivaines…… c'est trop flatteur jtrouve….surtout aprs ste chap la….faut dire que je les écrit en un shooot alros il doit chier mais bon lol

Touka tu peux pas savoir comment te reveiw mon fait du boen jaime recevoir des review comme les tien sa me donne le gout d'écrire et c'est dan ces moment la que mes histoire son belle

Shinogako-chan : Ohayo toi j'aime bien voir que tu lit toute mes histoire sa me faltte … et j'avoue que je suis pénible car sa me prend tu temps a up loader…enfin plus qu'avant car là jai full truc a étudier comme en se moment je serais supposer étudier un exam qui peut me raporter une bourse de 3000 $ mais j'écrit une fic…bien oui j'étudie dans le temps de noel…..BEURK


	7. IFC 6

Mot de Nahi : Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..jsuis partit en furi j'suis pus capable d'Arrêter d'écrire c'est fou ! naaaa en vrai c'est que je suis trop happy de voir que je le poste et 1heure plus tard j'ai déjà deux formidable reveiw….et de plus cette fic est trop funny à écrire alors la suite.

Disclame : Inuyasha et compagnie ne m'appartient pas…la fabuleuse C-D avec qui je me chicane tout le temps est A Fluffy-yama-sama….que tu soit béni pour cette idée Fluffy-yama-sama… les écrivaines….. Molima-chan….secrétaire…enfant de stars ect s'appartienne à eux même et Nahi et la narratrice m'appartiennnnneeeeee!

Chap6

Leur du dîner passer, la ville de Tokyo reprenait son animation, comme des petites fourmis les gens s'affairaient dans tout les sens de la ville. Pourtant même si l'heure était au déplacement…dans la IFC tower c'était tout le contraire. Tout les gens de l'immeuble était assis à leur place bien sagement.

-( Dit tu crois qu'ils vont remarquer le nouveau style d'écriture…from :Vino-chan) Les écrivaines connaissant déjà le texte par cœur pour l'avoir relu des millions de fois pour voir si des choses clochaient, s'écrivaient des petits message grâce à leurs portables pour faire passer le temps. (**N/a :** vous dites…. Inu-kami était capable de le réciter comme un examen orale tellement elle la relu (**C-D….**Tu parle toi…elles s'amusaient carrément à réciter leurs passage favori version mélodrame) **N/a :** j'avoue et c'était pas toujours….génial…enfin c'est pas pour rien qui a des acteurs)

( Naaaaaaaaa…quand même Vino-chan-san faut pas les surestimer…voyons eux se qu'ils voient c'est leur ligne de texte point à la ligne…from Inu-godly to Vino-chan-san)

( eeee moi j'suis pas sure de se que vous dites….regarder la face du beau Sesshi il n'a pas l'air sur de se qu'il lit! From Fluffy to Les deux filles qui déconne)

( ? Fluffy-yama depuis quand tu pirate les ordies des autres pour voir se qu'il marque ? From Inu-godly to Fluffyyyyyy)

(Depuis que j'ai vue que tu te marrait en meeting…et pour ça sa devait être drôle lol ! From Fluffy to InuGOODLY-chan)

( AHHHHHHHHHHH….arrêter ces discutions stupide …où au moins arrêter de rire toutes les stars nous regarde croche! From Bepinette to tout le monde sta faire)

(Eille Soeurette pourquoi tu chialle j'trouve sa comique…check Inuyasha la tête est a veille d'lui sauter tellement il essai de se concentrer ! From Drackony to Seseoeur)

( Eille regarder Kikyo est aveille de péter sa cocher et solide à part sa … From j'aime le tape to tout le monde)

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhihihih hum hihi ahahah AHAHAHhihihih hum hihih ! D'un rire commun tout les écrivaines éclatèrent de rire…et oui elles avaient fini par créée un forum collectif.

…Greeeeee….Riez Si sa vous tente mais dans vos tête j'ai assez de mal comme ça a lire ste truc….et c'est quoi s'té phrase bizz y avait rein comme ça dans les autre histoire …ah…puis ! Grogna Inuyasha sans décoller son regard de sa copie car il avait trop peur de perdre sa ligne à travers l'océan de mots.

Puis toi ferma là ….. tu c'est que t au moins 12 fois plus dérangeant que leur jolie rire de fleur ! Avoua Naraku un peu trop sérieux se qui fit revenir la vague de rire avec une plus grande intensité.

**Hahahihi hihih ahahahah ahum hih hi HIhHIHIHHIAHAHA HhihihihiH AHAIhihiaiaihiaiha ihaihaiih ………………! **Et voilà tout les écrivaines étaient partit sur une crise incontrôlable de fou rire.

ET tu trouve que ce brouhaha est pas déconcentrant toi ! Grogna Inuyasha relevant la tête pour lancer un mauvais regards a Naraku. (**N/a …**mauvaise idée Inuyasha……..!)

AH NON ÇA Y EST J'AI PERDU MA LIGNE! Inuyasha affolé de peur de devoir relire tout depuis le début ne pu s'empêcher de monter le ton un tantinet trop haut.

Inuyasha t'a pas honte un peu, même ton fils à plus de prestance que toi …. Une chance que c'est sa mère qui la élever et pas toi ! Sesshomaru qui venait de finir sa lecture regardait son frère avec antipathie.

M'as t'en faire moi…MONSIEUR j'me crois plus intelligent que tout le monde!Grogna le demi-demon en replaçant les pages dans le bonne ordre.(**n/a** les feuilles sont numéroté alors c'est facile)

Pas de tout le monde juste de toi ! Soupira Sesshomaru lançant un regard circulaire à la sale pour voir si d'autres personnes avaient fini leur lecture. Malheureusement pour lui , il n'y avait que lui et les écrivaines et c'elle-ci pouffait déjà de rire sauf une qui le regardait…..Sesshomaru rosit et détourna sont regard loin de celui de Naoko malheureusement pour lui il tomba sur les yeux de Lyla qui avait tout capter de la scène.

Ah ouin c'est ça c'est ça ! Dit-il totalement désintéresser de la discutions car il venait de retrouver sa ligne de texte. Quand à lui Sesshomaru avait seulement envie de rendre à Naoko le regard tendre qu'elle lui avait donné et qui l'avait gêné…..mais malheureusement pour lui le regard franchement amuser de Lyla lui en empêchait.

Sesshomaru-sama….. Sesshomaru-sama….je comprend pas se mot là! S'enquit la petit fille de 5ans au près de son père.

Rin…..ennnpppfff……….eeee…sa veux dire que eeee…et bien c'est une façon dramatique de faire quelque chose! Tenta maladroitement le taiyoukai priant pour que sa fille aille compris.

ET sa veux dire quoi de façon dramatique ! S'enquit Rin très sérieuses.

Sa veux dire et bien…eeee...comment je peux t'expliquer sa ..! Sesshomaru ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ce qu'était un drame. (**n/a** vous parler d'un LORD vous…même pas capable de donner la définition d'un mot)

Mmmm…Rin-chan …Dramatique est un adjectif qui s'applique souvent à une situation…on peux appeler cela comme une tragédie quelque choses de grave de menacent et où les émotions sont très présente. Expliqua le dictionnaire vivant de la corp'' qu'était Inu-godly (**n/a** ah bien sa explique pour quoi ses fic son aussi bonne …enfin je crois )

Ah …arigato Inu-godly-sama…..enfin de conte c'est comme les feuilleton à l'eau de rose que ma tante Kagome écoute! Rectifia Rin très sérieuse.

Ouias en plein ça! Renchérit Inuyasha qui venait de finir sa lecture ( **C-D** quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii …il a pas fini en dernier…..oO ….Inuyasha serait…in…in..intelligent….y a vraiment quelque chose dans sa tête……oO!(**Inu** Eille qu'est-ce que tu insinue toi que j'suis cave)** C-D** Bien non pas du tout c'est que…(**Inu** ah oki d'abbord)** C-D **j'était sur que t'avait aucune matière grise que t'avais juste de l'air dans la tête…bien que t'était un vrai légume quoi(** Inu** GRRR MA T'EN FAIRE DES LÉGUMES MOIIIII È-É (**n/a** …Tapera-ti tépera-ti pas tépera-ti tépara-ti pas…tape tapon tapez tapaient taperas …hihihihih )** Inu** ….Pffff Nahi est pas la alors à sais pas que je me ''bat'')** C-D **j'peux aller la chercher !(** Inu** nenoooon ça va être correct…)** C-D…..-.- oki d'abbord)**

ATTTCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

À t'es souhait Nahi…..dit t'aurais pas pogner un rhume ? S'enquit Lyla.

Ummmm ouais c'est vrai ça Nahi-chan…tu as travailler beaucoup ses derniers temps…et toi aussi Lyla-chan…Toi tu vas bien? S'enquit Noir 12 auprès des secrétaires.

Voui voui moi ça va …merci Noir 12-sama ! S'empressa de répondre Lyla.

Hummmm et toi Nahi ça va…t'as toujours pas répondue ! S'enquit Naoko.

MMMm..ennnn…oui oui ça va j'ai pas attraper de grippe inquiéter vous pas je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai éternuer! Avoua Nahi qui s'était concentrer sur une partie de chasse mouton(1) sur son portable.

Alors peut-être que quelqu'un pensait à toi très fort ? Suggéra Moonie.

Bah t'as p't'être raison Moonie-chan mais je vois pas qui ? Avoua Nahi reprenant sa partit de chasse mouton qu'elle avait interrompu un gros 30 sec.

Maman...j'ai fini de lire! Inuy tendait désespérément sa copie à sa mère pour qu'elle la prenne.

hum Hai Inuy-kun! Kagome prenant la copie de son fils et la placa par dessus la sienne.

- Bon tout le monde à fini de lire né ? S'enquit Monsieur F. tout en se versant un vers d'eau.

Hai Monsieur! Répondirent la totalité des gens avec un certains décalage.

Bon alors passons au débat d'idée. Qui veux commencer ! Le boss de la corp'' abordait toujours un grand sourire quand il parlait avec l'un ou l'autre de ses subordonné. C'était vraiment un homme très chaleureux qui donnais sa chance à tous.

ÉH…bien moi j'veux s'avoir pourquoi il à plein de description de vêtement …sa me fous la chair de poule moi ! Avoua Sango en repassant à se qu'elle avait lu qu'elle…devrait sûrement porté !

Moi je trouve ça une très belle idée chérit! Assura Miroku.

C'EST SUR TOI ….. DES QU'UNE FILLE À LE MINIMUM DE TISSU SUR ELLE T'ES AUX ANGES! Vociféra Sango à l'égard de son mari.

Tut tut tut pas toute les filles ma belle…juste toi ! Ricana amicalement Miroku, pendant que Sango essayait de se cacher car elle avait viré au rouge tomate extrême.

Bien sa…c'est une nouvelle idée issu d'une personne formidable et en plus puisque on quitte l'air Sengoku et bien vous ne pouvez pas porter les même costume sa ferais louche….! Avoua Inu-kami un sourit fendue jusqu'au oreille.

Ouin sa bien de l'allure! Avoua Kana tout en se servant à boire.

Oui et est-ce qu'on va les essayer aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Kagura en se prenant à boire à son tour.

Oui! Lança Nahi toujours aussi captiver par son jeu.

Ah…et quand! Demanda Shippo tout enjoué par l'idée.

Avant le souper si nous avons le temps sinon ce sera après Shippo-sama! Déclara Bepinette qui dessinait déjà des nouveaux croquis de vêtements sur le rectos de son exemplaire de l'histoire.

Moi je veux s'avoir….pour quoi on parle d'Inutaisho dans cette histoire et qu'il n'est pas présent …et surtout pour quoi on en parle autant cette fois si….d'habitude c'est un sujet pas très présent. Sesshomaru n'était pas trop en accord de voir qu'Inutaisho allait jouer plusieurs scène car il était trop entreprenant…il tournait trop autour des filles….surtout (**n/a** ne nous écartons pas du sujet svp..aller on retourne au meeting)….!

ET bien justement…puisque c'est un personnage qui est porté au mystère les fans s'y intéresse énormément, alors dans cette fic et bien nous allons le dévoiler un peu! Molima c'était levé et avait prononcer son discours avec fois, à tel point que presque tout les stars c'était résigner à jouer en sa présence.

Ah oui j'Avoue Molima-chan et qui à eux cette idée Merveilleuse ! Demanda joyeusement Kouga qui savait que cette nouvelle dérangeait Sesshomaru au plus au niveau.

Ah ça c'est un secret Monsieur Kouga.., et vous serez cela au souper ! Déclara solennellement Le boss de l'immeuble.

Ah…oui les filles je voulais juste vous dire que j'aime bien le passage où Inuyasha se mange la main de Kagome dans la face à cause qu'il es trop twitwe pour ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose! Proclama Naraku laissant un regard de biais à Inuyasha pour voir sa réaction.

QUOI OÙ ÇA…J'AI PAS VUE SA MOI ! Paniqua Inuyasha.

Mes semblait y tout que c'était pas normale de pas t'entende rouspéter sur se genre de choses…c'est à la page 10! Miroku bien calé sur sa chaise contait maintenant le conte à rebours de 10 sec sur ses doigts.

Ah elle est ici votre feuille Inu-yasha-sama! Drackony avec un gros sourire tendit sa feuille au semi-demon.

Ah Je savais que c'était pas normal que tu ne finissait pas le dernier…en plus ta même pas remarquer qui te manquais une page…t'es encore plus stupide que se que je pensais ! Rigola Kouga pour sa plus grande perte. (** C-D **je savais aussi que c'était étrange qu'il finisse aussi vite…finalement j'avais raison il n'y a que du vent (** INU** M'AS T'EN FAITRE DU VENT …ET TOI TU PENSE QUE T QUOI)** C-D**…plus intelligente que toi..ça te vas ?)

MA T'EN FAIRE MOI KOUGA…. TOI T'AS BIEN FINI APRÈS INUY ET RIN ALORS T'ES PAS MIEUX SALE TRONCHE DE CAKE! Grogna Inuyasha assez fort port que Nahi relève la tête de son portable et prêtent attention à la discussion.

ET D'ABORD C'EST QUI L'Intelligente QUI A EU STE TRIPE LÀ….EN C'EST QUI, QUI À ÉCRIT ÇA…. QUE JE LA….! Enragea de plus belle la star au cheveux argent et aux yeux jaune.

MOI ….et bien c'est pas moi qui là mit sur papier mai c'est mon idée et mes mots! Mentit joyeusement Nahi qui c'était levé.

AH…..eeee……et bien c'est….! Inuyasha commença à s'en vouloir d'avoir perdue le contrôle de soit….et commença à paniquer en voyant Lyla ce levé.

Dit c'est quoi que tu voulais dire en…que je la! Sourit Nahi en s'avançant vers Inuyasha d'un pas lent.

Que….que……que je..que je la félicite ! Inuyasha souriait bêtement priant de tout son cœur de ne pas voir le reflet du rouleau de tape.

Gentil Garçon ! x2 …Nahi et Lyla tapotèrent en même temps la tête d'Inuyasha et le ramassèrent par un bras.

EILLE non …j'ai été gentil non j'ai rien dit de méchant j'veux pas allez dans le garde-robe de concierge moiiiiii! Bougonna la star.

Bien pourquoi on ferait sa …on voulait juste prendre une photo! Ricana Bepinette qui tenait son appareil numérique dans ses mains.

Mais à place vue que tu t'es donner en spectacle bien j'ai tout filmer ! Rigola de plus belle Bepinette.

J'suis sure que vous vous êtes dit le mot en voyant que j'ai mordue à l'hameçons! Pleurnicha Inuyasha en s'assoyant sur sa chaise.

MMmmmm C'est pas notre faute Inuyasha-sama c'est trop prévisible ta réaction alors j'ai ….donner un petit e-mail a Bepi-chan pour lui dire de prendre un Zolie photo … parce que j'allait défendre mon idée de te faire baffé ! Sourie joyeusement Nahi en allant se r'asseoir avec Lyla.

Vous n'êtes que des sadiques ! Avoua Inuyasha plaquant sa tête sur ses mains, les coudes plaquer sur la table.

Bon vue que la crise de mon frère est fini ….de quoi on parle ! S'enquit Sesshi qui regardait l'heure sur sa montre.

ON pourrait allez essayait les costume ! Les yeux pétillant de Fluffy-yama inquiéta les stars qui se trouvèrent toute sorte de petit sujet qui furent vite épuiser au bout de 10 min.

Bon on y va! Chantonna Fluffy-yama accompagnée par TBDBP et Vino-chan en solfège de do mineur.

EEEE…et juste comme ça on va où! Moi j'ai jamais vue de salle d'essayage! Proclama Yumi. (**n/a….**Je pensais qu'elle était morte depuis le temps qu'on ne la pas vue….faut dire que dans la vrai vie elle déplace pas d'air s'te fille là)

Direction 3ieme étage Yumi-sama! Fluffy-yama un peu trop heureuse faisait peur à toutes les stars.

H….Ha….Hai…Fluffy-chhh…chhhaan! Bredouilla Yumi en se cachant derrière son frère. (** N/a : **deviner c'est qui….Gagner.. c'est Kouga )

Yumi allez arrête moi ça toute suite…! Grogna Kouga un peu désespérer de l'attitude froussarde de sa sœur.

DING 

La majorité du monde s'entassait dans les ascenseur comme des sardines pendant que d'autre plus intelligents et moins fainéants prenaient la façon plus néandertalienne; c'est à dire descendre des marches jusqu'à temps qu'ils arrivent au 3ieme étage.

/-/-/--/ Dans la cage d'escalier/-/-/-/-/-

Demo oji-san! Quémanda une petite voix derrière le grand et tout puissant boss de la IFC.

Hai ma petite Rin ! Demanda l'homme qui avait déjà dépasser la 30taine depuis longtemps.

Le 3ieme étage c'est pas la bibliothèque! S'enquit la gamine.

Hai c'est vrai sa Monsieur F.f-sama! Renchérit Yumi qui descendait mains dans la mains avec Rin.

Hai…vous avez raison…mais les secrétaires avaient déjà déménager les habits dans les sale de visionement depuis longtemps…est elles ont barrées les sales pour être sur que personne n'aille y toucher…surtout les écrivaines...et sa dure depuis 3 jours…et pour le reste de l'installation que vous allez voir… et bien pendant qu'on discutaient en haut des gens que j'ai engagé sont venue placer la salle ! L'adulte lança un regard chaleureux aux deux jeunes filles qui avaient décider de descendre avec lui.

Wouuuuuuuuuhahahahah j'ai hâte de voir ça Oji-san! Chantonnât Rin en agrippant la main du vieux monsieur.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

DING

Et voilà les deux ascenseurs venaient d'arriver et les gens débarquaient de leur moyen de transport pour fouler le modeste sol du 3ime étage.

HUM………où est Rin ? Sesshomaru en tant que bonne mère poule scrutait chaque recoin à la recherche d'un être qui ne dépassait pas 4 pieds.

- Elle n'était pas avec vous Sesshomaru-sama ! S'enquit Lyla, elle aussi inquiète de ne pas voir le petit être.

Non…je croyait qu'elle était montée avec toi et Nahi…..! Sesshomaru commencent à s'inquiéter sérieusement faisait les cent pas à la recherche de sa petite puce.

…Je….ne l'est pas vue dans l'ascenseur ….! Lyla se mordait les doigts d'inquiétude et à son tour entreprit une mini fouille dans le halle du 3ieme.

Qu'es-ce que vous chercher comme ça ? S'enquit Kagome!

RIN……! Comme si cela avait été évident Sesshomaru lança le nom de la gamine avec rudesse.

AH…je l'est vue elle est passer par les escalier avec Yumi! La petit voix d'Inuy calma aussitôt Sesshomaru mais cependant elle affola Kouga.

NANIIIIII…..Yumi dans les escalier…..elle est aussi agile qu'un baratte à beurre a 5 vitesse couché sur le côté en hivers…..! Les yeux grand ouvert Kouga se précipitât sur la porte rouge des escaliers et la mangea en plein poire.

**PAAAAAANNNGGGGGGGG** (**C-D** Hahahahahahahahahahahahhihi hihaihahahaiahihaiahiahhahahahahaihihi…a…a..aprè….après…..les marches…des …des..es…escaliers..la c'est la porte…hihihihihahahHAHAHahaahhihi en plus sa sonne creux WAWAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahahah)

QUI SA QUI EST UNE BARATTE À BEURE….!Grogna Yumi (**n/a** Explication du changement radicale de comportement….Yumi déteste se faire insulter et de plus pour ceux qui on la chance d'avoir un frère ou une sœur vous devez comprendre qu'entre frère et sœur il est normal d'asticoter l'autre….mais aussi que sa fini toujours par un bain de sang…….d'accor, d'accord j'exagère un peu….un bras cassé ….OKI DABBORD UN PETIT BLEU!)

Aillle….t'aurais pue faire attention…ça fait mal une porte et en plus c'est pas ma faute moi si t'es pas habile…c'est vrai quoi t'es du genre à tomber dès qui à un dévélinisation de terrain comme la baratte à mon oncle….!Rapide comme l'éclair Kouga se sauva des coups de sa sœur en allant se cacher derrière Inu-Godly.

ALLEZ SORT DE LA TROUILLARD! Grogna Yumi les dents serré.

Yumi-chan…dit elle est jolie ta robe! Kagome partit une mini discutions avec Yumi car elle n'aimait pas trop les voir se chamailler dans un endroit restreint.

OHAYOOOOO! Clama Rin de sa petit voix cristalline en franchissant la porte.

Rin…..je me suis inquiété! Sesshomaru sauta littéralement sur sa petit et la pris dans ses bras.

Désoler papa….je voulais faire le voyage avec Oji-san! Avoua Rin sur le bord de pleuré dû à la réprimande de son père.

OH…..j'espère qu'elle ne vous as pas ennuyer Monsieur F.f-sama! S'excusa Sesshi mal à l'aise que sa fille est pue l'importuner.

Non non Monsieur Sesshomaru, votre petite ne me gêne pas du tout … elle est très gentille…..et elle me fait rire ! Avoua monsieur . Net en entrant dans la bibliothèque suivit de tout le reste du troupeau.

Comme deux furie Nahi et Lyla allèrent débarrer les deux salles d'audio pour le plus grand bonheur des écrivaines et le plus grand malheur des acteurs.

-Bon cette partit appartient à Mademoiselle Fluffy-yama et Mademoiselle Vino-chan car se sont elles qui sont en charge du programme avec Mademoiselle TDBDP Avoua le patron en allant s'assire sur un …..BANC.

Allez, allez assissez vous tous quelque parts! Chantonnât TDBDP tout en se trémoussant aux côtés de Fluffy-yama et Vino-chan.

Bon comme vous l'avez lu….vous avez tous de nouveaux costumes et vous en avez plus qu'un alors….! Commença Vino-chan un mega sourire sur les lèvres

Alors nous avons pensé vous faire, faire un mini défiler de mode ! Continua joyeusement TDBDP

Et le coté des gars et là et celui des filles est là …et nos deux premiers mannequins seront Sesshomaru et Kagome. Proclamât Fluffy-yama sous un torrent d'applaudissement qui venait des écrivaines, secrétaire, correctrice et approvisioniste.

Sesshomaru incertain se dirigea vers le petit local et rentra à l'intérieur. Un peu suspicieux il alla prendre un house à vêtement ou son nom était écrit en gros dessus. Lentement et avec inquiétude il glissa la fermeture éclaire vers le bas. Une exclamation de soulagement s'envola de sa gorge en apercevant la couleur de son habit et sa coupe. Finement elles avaient du goût ces jeunes filles. Il enfila avec précaution le vêtement et sortit à l'Extérieur pour aller se pavaner. Il portait un pantalon de suède noir ajuster parfaitement à sa taille avec un chemise traditionnel japonaise. LA chemise ou plutôt le chemiser était d'un blanc ivoire avec un col argent et les ''boutons'' traditionnels qui faisaient le chemise de bas en haut étaient eux aussi d'un argent scintillant. (**N/a :**pour ceux qu'y ne comprenne pas se qu'il porte, et bien on en voix assez souvent dans les animes c'est le genre de tuxedo qui a des attaches japonaise en avant (**C-D…**y est peut-être 3heures du mat …mais pareille ta descriptions est pas génial)**n/a** Ah parce que tu crois que tu peux faire mieux ?(**C-d….** c'est pas …mais pour les lecteurs sans joke allez sur le net et chercher des images de Lionel dans Sakura…vous alez mieux comprendre )**n/a** toi la prochaine fois je te TAPEEEEEEEE È.É)

Ouaaahahahahahahahahha! S'exclama Fluffy-yama qui était sur le point de bavé, incapable de détourner son regard du beau et sexy Sesshomaru.

Trop chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux! Proclamèrent les jumelles en duo.

Jamais je me lasserais de le voir ! Chuchotât TDBDP à l'oreille de Noir12 qui approuva avec un signe de tête très prononcé.

Sa te vas comme un gant Sesshomaru ! Avoua Sango sous le regard jaloux de Miroku.

OH oui ça c'est sur Sango-sama! Approuva fortement Inu-kami suivi par Inu-godly.

Sesshomaru, regard tour à tour les gens qui se tenait devant lui écoutant leurs appréciations du costume qui se trouvait plus à être des acclamations de fans hystériques. Cependant dans tout se brouhaha il manquait une voix à ses oreilles et ce n'était pas celle de sa fille qui reprochait à tout le monde que son père était toujours beau et pas seulement aujourd'hui dans se costume, c'était plutôt la voix douce et pur d'une femme. Il la chercha dans la salle et fini par l'apercevoir, il la fixait avec des yeux tendres et elle, elle le regardait sans parler le tient un peu rosé.

Bon se chef-d'œuvre que notre élégant Sesshomaru-sama porte à été dessiner par notre aînée…Naoko-chan! Joyeusement Fluffy-yama proclama la nouvelle qui imposa Naoko a un torrent de félicitation. Tant qu'à lui Sesshomaru ne pouvait détourner ses yeux ambrés de la demoiselle qui ce faisait assaillir de compliments.

KAGOME-SAMA! Cria Vino-chan pour l'insister à sortir de la sale. Kagome sortit sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte tout en prenant bien soin de se cacher le reste du corps des regards intrigués qui se posaient sur elle.

Je ne crois pas que sa soit une bonne idée Vino-san! Proclama Kagome un peux rouge.

Et pour quoi sa Kagome-sama ! S'enquit Fluffy-yama un peu inquiète que Kagome refuse de sortir !

- Uhhhhhhhhhhh…..o.O Nahi-chan lâche moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hurla Kagome quand la secrétaire la tira par le bras sous le regard colérique d'Inuyasha. Le demi-démon qui était le marie de Kagome se leva de fureur et arrêta à mi-chemin de la secrétaire et de sa douce moitié. La rage qui grondait en lui s'était volatiliser, remplacer par l'émerveillement et quelques pensées non catholiques envers sa belle. La femme d'Inuyasha portait une robe une pièce rouge. Le bas de cette robe aux couleurs sanglante arrêtait un peu en HAUT de la mi-cuisse avec une minuscule fente sur le côté droit qui était retenue par une délicate chaîne dorée. Le tissu abordait de jolis reflets brillant. Un décolleté plongeant mettait en valeur la poitrine ferme de la jeune adulte et fessait bavé quelques garçons dans la sale. (**n/a **eilleeee retenez-vous sinon le concierge va avoir de la jobe en sale ce soir ) Le décolleté qui attirait étrangement l'attention des hommes était mit en valeur par des broderies chinoise noir ébène. Pour couronner le tout la jupe en question était tellement bien tailler qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été cousus directement sur Kagome.

Wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaahhhhh…..j'espère que ma blonde aussi va être aussi Sexxxxyyyyy! Balbutia Miroku qui se fit gifler presque aussitôt par Sango.

Moi j'en connais un qui va être en forme ce soir Kagome ! Ironisa Naraku devant la face ahuri d'Inuyasha, comme si c'était la première fois que le hanyo voyait sa femme.

Otosan….un peu de retenue! Proclama sévèrement Kana.

C'est vrai Naraku-chan….il ne faut pas se moquer…moi je trouve que cette robe met en beauté le côté féminin de Kagome-chan! Avoua à son tour Yumi.

C'est sur voyons et celui-ci c'est Lyla-chan qui la trouvé et elle à beaucoup de goût! Noir 12 de sa voix sérieuse avait dicté son opinion et avait aussi installé un silence prenant qui fut briser par la concerné.

Arigato Noir 12-sama ……! Lyla un peu gênée par le compliment ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

Oui Lyla-chan tu as de très bon goût…..Oh aller arrête de rougir comme ça …..voyons! Complimenta Kouga assez maladroitement.

BON et les autres ! Interrompu Inu-kami rongé par la curiosité de voir les autres costumes.

Oui c'est vrai on les pas tous vue, nous, les costumes! Chigna gentiment Drackony fortement appuyer par sa juemelle.

MMMMmmm…. c'est vrai ça Fluffy-yama-chan…TBDBP-chan et Vino-chan-san! Avoua Inu-godly qui se dirigeait vers Kagome avec un calepin et un crayon rose pour lui demander son opinion à propos de son costume, comme elle l'avait fait avec Sesshomaru peux avant.

C'est au tour de KOUGA-SAMA! Proclama fortement Molima accompagné de Nahi qui souriait sadiquement.

Eillllllleeeee pourquoi moi! Grogna Kouga pas tu tout intéressé par l'idée.

Parce qu'on veut voir qu'es-ce qu'on données nos idées de sadique! Nahi avec son sourire béant fit frémir le youkai d'un mélange d'incertitude et de peur.

AH et celui de Shippo-san aussi ! Les yeux de Lyla et Moonie brillaient d'une étrange lueur à la pensé de voir leur costume sur le dos du Kitstune.

Alors les deux hommes s'en allèrent; d'un pas rechignant pour Kouga et sautillant pour Shippo, vers la même sale….et oui les hommes d'un côté et les femmes de l'autres. ….(n/a : Moi sadique? Jamais voyons c'est pas du tout mon genre )

Shippo t'es mieux de ne pas regarder par ici…compris ne ? Lança Kouga qui avait commencer à se dévêtir pour mettre l'ensemble qui se trouvait dans sa housse.

Voyons Kouga….Tu sais bien que tu ne m'intéresse pas alors arrête.. VOUAAAAAAAAAAa! Il est chouette mon ensemble Ü  (n/a c'est mon nouveaus tit bohomme heureux big smile ptit yeux)

- Ah ouais ! Kouga s'étira la tête vers l'endroit où était Shippo et………**BANG**.

EILLE TOI NON PLUS TA PAS LE DROIT DE ME ZYEUTÉ…..! Shippo, qui était entrain de se changer avait apercue la tête d'un Kouga curieux et lui avait jetter en plein poire le premier objet qu'il avait trouver à porter de main.

..Mmmm…enfant sadique….Tu c que tu ma lancer un soulier…. J'suis sure que j'ai les marques d'étamper dans la figure….et sa fait mal en plus ! Bougonna Kouga en se massant la figure et en continuant de s'habiller.

T'avais qu'à pas jouer les pédophile! Ricana Shippo en finissant de mettre son dernier morceaux!

PÉDO-QUOI? Tu c'est bien que je ne suis pas…Je voulais juste savoir c'est quoi que t'avais comme linge, t'avais tellement heureux ..toi! Expliqua Kouga avec le tempérament d'un enfant de 4 ans ( C-D : Bienvenue dans mon monde Kouga Ü(Kouga : J'AI PAS TON AGE MENTALE MOI) C-D :…pas sur moi . )

Bien si ta fini de mettre tes trucs ta qu'à venir moi j'ai fini ! Rigola Shippo qui l'oreille collé à la porte écoutait l'impatience des autres à les voir sortir.

Vouaaaa..j'avoue que sa te va bien…..Moi j'ai l'air d'un mauvais garçon… toi c'est normal mais moi ! Chigna Kouga!

Moi je trouve que sa fit bien….. En plus tu es mon père dans l'histoire…normale que notre style se ressemble ! Souri Shippo en ouvrant la porte.

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? T'ES MON KIDS! (n/a : je crois qui n'a pas que Inu qui a sauter des pages -.-( C-D : YOUPIIII deux débile de qui je peux me marrer ( Kouga : QUI SA DÉBILE J'SUIS PAS COMME INUYAHSA) C-D : VOUIIIIIIIII) n/a : Je seconde) (nahi : J'APPROUVEEEEE)

WOUAAAAAAAAAAA! S'écria la foulle en admiration devant Shippo et Kouga. Shippo portait un jean bleu foncer avec des signe Japonais commercial broder en gros…( n/a :vous savez les pantalons des rapeux Ü). Il avait des soulier de skate noir, un avec des lacet vert et l'autre avec des lacets orange. Son chandail était vert avec des tags Japonais. Il avait une veste à capuchon de couleur ébène avec des couture verte. De plus, il avait une casquette fox noir. Kouga lui avait des soulier de skate blanc avec des lacets noir et gris, un jeans noir charbon et chandail à capuchon blanc avec une veste de jean noir et des lunette fumé. À noté que son chandail blanc découpais bien les formes de ses abdos et de ses pectoraux (Nahi : baaaaaaaave (N/a : **sacre un coup a NAHI …**ta pas honte) Nahi :….**en colère…** tu veux que je te tape? (N/a : Non merci) Nahi : Alors laisse moi bavé!))

Vouaaaaaaa! Kouga-kun tu es vraiment mignon comme ça ! Proclama Molima en allant le voir.

Ah…ah..ah ou..ahouiii Oui..tu …tu..tu trouve ..et..bien ari…arigato Molima-chan! Rougi et beguailla Kouga….et tout le monde s'en rendit compte et parti dans un fous rire collectif.

Wouaa..Molima-chan Tu fais de l'effet à notre star! Proclama TPDBP en donnant une petit tape dans le dos de la concerner

JE SECONDE! Hurlaire en même temps Lyla et Nahi.

Où est-ce qu'elles ont été dégotter celle la -.- elles sont pire que nos jumelle..! Avoua Sesshy décourager pas le synchronisme.

ET moi personne me dis que je suis BEAU! S'offusqua Shippo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mais non voyons Shippo-chan tu est tout mignon mignon mignon promis promis ! Inu-kami prit le petit Kitsune dans ses bras pour le consoler de son mini chagrin.

- Arrête ca Inu-kami….du veux le débiliser! Rigola Naraku.

- Oh pauvre pauvre pauvre petit Naraki-sama je suis sure que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait faire de vrai de vrai de vrai! Inu-Godly s'adressa à la star avec le ton le plus débile possible…. Celui d'une matante parlant à un enfant de 2 ans.

- Inu-godly…essais toi pas, tu peux pas le rendre plus débile qu'il est …c'est un cas désespérer! Rigola Inuyaha en pincent la joue droite de Naraku.

La journée continua sur se sens. Inu-godly ( N/A oO sa ma prit 4 essay pour écrire ton nom comme du monde cette fois INU-GODLY) prennait les commentaire des stars sur leur habit dans son carnet Rose. Tout le monde se fessait féliciter et dire que les habit leurs allait comme un gant. Yumi péta une coche, ne voulant pas sortir Hurlant que sa jupe était trop rose, que se n'était pas descend. Inuyasha enragea ne trouvant pas un soulier (C-D : c'est Shippo qui la lancer Ü) Miroku se mangea X baf de X fille pour avoir pogner les fesses de sa femme en public disant que sa jupe les mettaient trop en valeur. Naraku fut le clwon de la soirée en ayant une chemise ROSE qui faisait fifille selon Inuyasha, ce qui fit rire bien des gens! Kaede avait retrouver 10 ans de sa jeunesse avec son costume chic. Kana retrouvait son titre de jeune fille Et Kouga se mangea un claque dans la face en disant que Kagura FAISAIT dévergonder ! Puis une fois tout les costume essayer et toute les conneries dit, Monsieur F. proclama leur de manger.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nahi : Voilà…ON se retrouve au Souper…désoler de pas avoir passer tout le monde…SI vous voulez savoir comment ça c passer pour certaine star dit le moi et je posterais leur partit….c que tout retaper a lordi moi j'en deviens folle alors si vous en voulez dite moi le je vais les faire a part …Parce que avoir fait tout…sa l'aurait rajouter 28 page….alors

DEMO ARIGATO À:

KAMIRUE : ….Tutoi moi par pitié ! ET c pas grave sans joke que sa la prit du temps moi j'en est prit plus avant de posté celui-ci -- Vraiment happy que tu aille aimer

SAN25-sama : Dsl c pas celui la mais le prochain ….. -- au souper tu apparaît avec tout les nouveau :P dis moi … tu ma donner ta fiche ? Sinon j'en aurais besoin Merci a l'avance

LOUVE : Koukou ma topine :p heureuse que tu lise encore

SESSHY142 : Voilala sutie dsl d'Avoir prit du temps

INU-GODLY-SAMA : ARRRRRRRRRIIIIIGATOOOOOOOOOOO-GAOZAIMASSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Je peux t'aider mais add moi dans Msn sa sera plus facile pour moi Contente que tu aime le concept ca me fait du bien de le savoir

KOHANA-CHAN-SAMA-SENSEIIII!!!!!: Hihih tu es tout pardonner puisque tu a lu et tu ma laisser un méga reveiw et moi aussi j'ai bien quand kouga se mange le plancher avec Sesshy!

SHINOKAGO-CHAN : Oui j'ai eu ma bourse Arigato et pour K ikyo bien c la normal Mouahahahahah

(1) Le chasse mouton est un jeux qui viens de….enfin l'origine est pour l'instant indéterminé…bref le bus est de mettre un nombre X de moutons dans votre écran et ceux si peuvent prendre tout se qui se trouve sur votre bureau pour ce caché…vous prouver aussi leur ajouter des petits buissons et quand vous trouver que leur habitat est correct la chasse commence et voilà vous prenez le fusil que vous voulez parmi les 4 proposés et vous tuer les moutons ..sadique comme jeux !


End file.
